Harsh Realities
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: Albus Dumbledore recieves a shocking letter from Lily and James Potter regarding their children and Harry's true parentage. Now what will Harry do? HP/SS SLASH **Response to Nagini's Challenge-#5**
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own the book characters or plot line, however I DO own the plot line of this fanfiction along with my own made up character, Hailey.  
  
A/N: This is a response to Nagini's Challenge #5, and this is going to be a slash story, it happens to be more fun to write in my opinion then the mundane Harry/Ginny & Herm/Ron stuff. (But I do have stories like that too.) Couples are as follows (If any of this bothers you I suggest looking for another story): Harry/Sev, Herm/Seamus, Ron/Lav, Nev/Ginny, Dean/Colin, Parvati/Lisa Turpin, Sirius/Remus, Hailey/George, Fred/Katie  
  
Harsh Realities  
  
  
  
The Letter  
  
"Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,  
  
There's no easy way to tell you this, so we've enclosed papers that need to be seen. These are the real/true versions of these papers and should be rightfully returned to the correct people. What no one else knows, Headmaster, is that when we had Harry, we also had Hailey. Hailey is our flesh and blood daughter in every sense of the word. Harry is Lily's son, but he is not James's biologically.  
  
Hailey is living in France with Linda and Garrett Evans, attending Beaux Batons. We set up her account in Gringotts there the same as we did for Harry. We arranged this with Lily's Aunt and Uncle so that Vernon and Petunia believe them dead. She's not there for her protection, she's there for Harry's. Linda and Garrett have a letter to give her on her sixteenth birthday from us explaining this to her, but we ask that you explain to Harry as this is going to be much harder on him.  
  
There are two pensieves in Vault 346, the key is included, filled with memories that we want for Harry and Hailey to see. Please assure both of them that BOTH of us love them with all of our hearts. We've time-keyed this letter for their sixteenth birthdays, and only to be sent if we're no longer living. In which case, we ask that you explain to them that they are Heirs of Gryffindor through Lily's family.  
  
And please let them both know, regardless of who they become or fall in love with, that all we want is for them to be happy. And also, if you could please inform anyone who might need to know, Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper, not Sirius Black. Peter has an animagus form of a rat, he goes by the nickname Wormtail, and we're not completely sure now that we're in hiding that choosing him was wise. If something happens, let Sirius know that we don't blame him. Thank you Headmaster.  
  
Yours truly, Lily and James Potter"  
  
If Albus Dumbledore thought his day was weird before, he knows it is now. Rather than put it aside he took out the three pieces of parchment inside. He found two birth certificates and an adoption declaration.  
  
Birth Certificate:  
  
Birth Date: July 31st, 1981  
  
Baby's Name: Hailey Anne Potter  
  
Baby's Mother: Lily Anne Evans-Potter  
  
Baby's Father: James Aiden Potter  
  
Baby's Wizarding Status: Heir to the Gryffindor Family Bloodlines  
  
Birth Certificate:  
  
Birth Date: July 31st, 1981  
  
Baby's Name: Harry Thomas Riddle  
  
Baby's Mother: Lily Anne Evans-Potter  
  
Baby's Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Baby's Wizarding Status: Heir to the Gryffindor and Slytherin Family Bloodlines  
  
Declaration of Adoption:  
  
Birth Date: July 31st, 1981  
  
Adoption Date: July 31st, 1981  
  
Baby's Birth Name: Harry Thomas Riddle  
  
Baby's Adopted Name: Harry James Potter  
  
Baby's Wizarding Status: Heir to the Gryffindor and Slytherin Family Bloodlines  
  
Baby's Birth Parents: Lily Anne Evans-Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Baby's Adoptive Parents: Lily Anne Evans-Potter and James Aiden Potter  
  
  
  
Albus's only coherent thought after that was, "Sweet Merlin." 


	2. Reactions

Disclaimer: I don't own the book characters or plot line, however I DO own the plot line of this fanfiction along with my own made up character, Hailey.  
  
A/N: This is a response to Nagini's Challenge #5, and this is going to be a slash story, it happens to be more fun to write in my opinion then the mundane Harry/Ginny & Herm/Ron stuff. (But I do have stories like that too.) Couples are as follows (If any of this bothers you I suggest looking for another story): Harry/Sev, Herm/Seamus, Ron/Lav, Nev/Ginny, Dean/Colin, Parvati/Lisa Turpin, Sirius/Remus, Hailey/George, Fred/Katie  
  
A/N: I'm thrilled you all love my story! This chapter is Harry's reaction to the news. I hope you all keep reading it!  
  
Harsh Realities  
  
  
  
Reactions  
  
Harry Potter had one of the most interesting years of his life during his fifth year at Hogwarts. Some of the teachers had deemed him worthy to be a Prefect, how he didn't know, but they did. He was also made Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain.  
  
The team had officially named him, 'Oliver Wood Jr.' due to all the practicing they were now doing. He had to be tough though, they lost Oliver, Alicia and Angelina. And the next season they were going to loose Fred and George. He was however, glad that he wouldn't lose Katie just yet as she was quite the Chaser.  
  
They had tryouts early in the year, leading to Ron becoming a Keeper, while Ginny and Dean became Chasers. They won the cup due to Harry's maniac practice sessions. However Harry had a few other revelations to deal with as well, he was gay. There was no way to get around it. To top it off he was falling head over heals in love with the most hated Professor in the school, Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Hermione knew about his feelings, but Ron didn't. Harry had worked with the Professor all year between Spying and working with the Order of the Phoenix, a group headed by Albus Dumbledore that fought against Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry and Severus were now fairly good friends, and on a first name basis. Harry sometimes thought Severus was mildly flirting with him, but decided that in hopes of keeping the relationship going in that way, and hopefully beyond friendship at some point, not to question him about it.  
  
Harry had changed slightly over his fifth year and now the summer. Harry had the muscles and tan that most boys would die for and girls went crazy over. His green eyes were sparkling more than they ever had, but had that same unique brightness to them. One couldn't read them as easily as they once could, but you could always tell when he was up to something as they sparkled as if they had a life of their own.  
  
Harry always laughed at his friends Ron, with his girlfriend Lavender Brown and Hermione with her boyfriend Seamus Finnigan. The two couples had no idea they were envied by nearly the entire school over their relationships.  
  
Ginny got over her crush on Harry when she realized that really, Neville was just as brave a Gryffindor as Harry was. Of course it took Neville standing up to Professor Snape in class to show the school that he was indeed a Gryffindor, but he did it. Harry silently thanked Merlin.  
  
Of course there were other relationship developments that year too, Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey started dating. And when the school started voicing their opinion against it, Harry decided enough was enough and stood up for them announcing he was of the gay persuasion as well and if anyone had a problem with it they could go kiss a Dementor.  
  
Then the rest of the gay students started coming out and those that were of the straight majority realized they were in the minority at Hogwarts. Of course the fact that most of the smarter, more talented Wizards and Witches in training were some of the gay students might have had something to do with the reasons they shut up about it. Either way, Harry had initially helped almost half the student body when he helped Dean and Colin, who were eternally grateful to him.  
  
Parvati Patil was one of few girls that came out after Harry's announcement, her girlfriend was Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw. Few people knew it, but Padma Patil had arranged for the two to be together, much to Harry's amusement. Harry hadn't dated anyone that year like everyone else suddenly did, with the exception of George Weasley who claimed he was merely 'waiting for the right girl'. Harry and George started playing pranks together, and were commonly known around the student body for it as being better than Fred and George once were.  
  
Fred was busy with his new girlfriend Katie, but occasionally helped Harry and George on the bigger pranks. Like the time they put a potion in all of the Slytherin's pumpkin juice that turned them all into fluffy bunny rabbits for an hour. By the time Professor Snape found a cure for it, they were changing back before he could administer it.  
  
But for now Harry was sitting on his bed at 4 Privet Drive, writing a quick note to Severus and the Headmaster regarding his last vision from Voldemort. It seemed Voldemort was questioning Severus's loyalty, and Harry was rather frantically writing to both to make sure Severus damn well assured the monster he was loyal. Before he could even finish the letter the doorbell rang.  
  
Aunt Petunia opened the door, and when she screamed Harry immediately grabbed his wand and raced for the front door praying it wasn't a Death Eater. When he got to the top of the stairs he nearly fell down them from laughing so hard.  
  
Petunia Dursley was up against the wall, shrieking as if someone was torturing her, and Dudley was running down the halls holding his fat ass with both hands as if to shield it. Meanwhile, Professor Severus Snape himself was standing in the door looking rather confused at the Muggle's reaction to him. Severus looked up and smiled at Harry before asking, "Do I look that awful?"  
  
Harry immediately replied, "No, it's the robes and the wand. Hagrid once gave Dudley a pig's tail, and the Weasley's have rather scared them further away from Wizards. Aunt Petunia, this is my Potions Professor from Hogwarts, Severus Snape."  
  
Petunia looked from one to the other, screamed again and ran down the hall the way Dudley had gone. Harry shook his head and walked over to Severus before asking, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Severus tried to look reassuring, knowing that Harry had no clue what was going on and said, "Yes, just pack your things. We're Portkeying back to Hogwarts in ten minutes."  
  
Harry knew something was up and nodded before rushing back up to pack his things. Not realizing that Severus had followed. Harry packed up everything he owned, not realizing that he was forgetting his Diary and the two letters he was just working on. Severus smirked as he sat on the bed realizing Harry didn't know he was there or that he was forgetting the letters and the Diary.  
  
That smirk died as he read part of the Diary entry Harry had just finished, about Harry's feelings towards him and his last Voldemort vision. Severus cleared his throat and Harry turned around only to blush bright red in total udder embarrassment. Harry didn't say anything, but rather picked up the pieces of paper and the diary, throwing them into the trunk and closing it.  
  
Severus stood behind Harry as he closed the trunk and gently put his hand on Harry's before saying, "I'm not saying that I don't return your feelings Harry, but neither of us can act on them while this war is going on, it wouldn't be safe for either of us. As it is if someone were to find out the way that you feel about me, they could use me against you. You understand don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Of course, why else do you think I haven't told you?"  
  
Severus smiled but before he could do anything, he had an armful of Harry who was kissing him rather demandingly. Severus melted into Harry's touch and returned the kiss. When Harry pulled back he stayed in Severus's arms and said, "You know we could be together now though, I do have my father's invisibility cloak. I could use that to get down to see you at night."  
  
Severus chuckled and said, "Alright, Alright. Just keep in mind that the only thing this changes is how we spend time together in my rooms. Not the way we treat one another outside of my rooms."  
  
Harry nodded, and stepped out of Severus's embrace to get Hedwig and her cage. Harry let Hedwig out and told her to go to Hogwarts before grabbing his trunk. Severus took out the portkey, entwined his fingers with Harry's and then they were in Hogwarts. Harry just looked up at him and smiled. Severus tried to look calm and reassuring as he said, "We're expected in the Headmaster's office."  
  
Harry just nodded and followed Severus up to the office after they gave Dobby his things. When they sat down in front of Albus Dumbledore, Harry was slightly scared as he had only seen the Headmaster this upset only once before, during his fifth year towards the imposter Moody. Albus sighed and asked Harry, "How has your summer been Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled cautiously and said, "It's been good actually. Apparently Sirius uh, negotiated with them just before the end of term."  
  
Albus chuckled and said, "Yes, Sirius would do that I suppose. Harry, I have here a letter and a few things you need to read. The pensieve mentioned in the letter that is intended for you is right over there next to Fawkes. If you like, Severus and I can accompany you into the pensieve. If you like, we can leave you alone to deal with the pensieve and your feelings after reading the letter. I want you to know Harry, that blood does not make the Wizard, and I am not mad or feeling differently towards you because of this."  
  
Harry blinked and asked, "May I see whatever it is you want me to read?"  
  
Albus nodded and handed him the letter from Lily and James, his original birth certificate, and the adoption papers. Harry read the letter with a completely blank face. Then Harry read the birth certificate and the adoption papers. He put the papers back on Albus's desk, took a deep breath, stood and started pacing the room. Severus and Albus merely sat there and watched Harry pace back and forth.  
  
Harry finally sat down and took another deep breath before saying, "I'd like to meet my sister."  
  
Albus nodded and answered, "Hailey has apparently known you're her brother for a week. She received the letter intended for her, and she and the Evans family will be moving back to England. Hailey will be attending Hogwarts now and she's expressed an interest in meeting you this weekend when they arrive."  
  
Harry nodded and then put his head in his hands and asked, "Does Voldemort know about this?"  
  
Severus answered that one, "He knew that your mother was pregnant shortly after forcing himself on her, however he was told that there was only one child and that the child was James Potter's son. How they hid your sister from him is beyond me, but he doesn't know that she's alive or that you're his son."  
  
Harry sighed and said, "So, how do we use this to our advantage in the war?"  
  
Albus blinked, stood and kneeled in front of Harry before saying, "You do realize that you're now fighting against your biological Father."  
  
Harry chuckled softly and said, "Headmaster, I mean no disrespect, but that creature will never be my father, regardless that we share genetic similarities. James Potter is my Father."  
  
Albus grinned and said, "James and Lily would be very proud of you Harry. However, I must ask if you would be willing to use the fact that you are in fact Tom Riddle's son to our advantage. There is a slight chance that he would grant his son a position of power within the circle, if you would be willing to spy."  
  
Harry didn't even blink, "I'll do anything to end this nightmare Headmaster. Anything. But I'll never take his mark on my arm. However perhaps we could field how he would react to the situation by sending Severus in with a copy of my original birth certificate?"  
  
Albus nodded, duplicated the document and handed it to Severus. Albus quickly said, "Go now, tell him you were present when Harry received the news and that he's in a state of shock. Please don't mention Hailey yet, we don't want to endanger her before she's safely within Hogwarts."  
  
Severus nodded, gently squeezed Harry's hand and left. Albus showed Harry to his room, surprisingly right next to Severus's rooms, though Albus said that with a rather knowing glance at Harry and mentioned that the tapestry on the edge of his bedroom wall hid a corridor to Severus's room.  
  
Harry wrote letters to Sirius, Hermione and Ron telling them he was at Hogwarts, and that he would explain about why he was when he saw them at the start of term. With that he turned to the pensieve that was intended for him, and took out his wand to start sifting through the memories. 


	3. Voldemorts Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own the book characters or plot line, however I DO own the plot line of this fanfiction along with my own made up character, Hailey.  
  
A/N: This is a response to Nagini's Challenge #5, and this is going to be a slash story, it happens to be more fun to write in my opinion then the mundane Harry/Ginny & Herm/Ron stuff. (But I do have stories like that too.) Couples are as follows (If any of this bothers you I suggest looking for another story): Harry/Sev, Herm/Seamus, Ron/Lav, Nev/Ginny, Dean/Colin, Parvati/Lisa Turpin, Sirius/Remus, Hailey/George, Fred/Katie  
  
Harsh Realities  
  
  
  
Voldemort's Reaction  
  
  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day looking at the memories his parents had stored in the pensieve for him. Memories of Sirius and Remus laughing and looking the same age as he was now, happily in love and acting it. The memory of their own wedding, his and Hailey's birth. He was shocked to see that his sister had the opposite features he did, red hair and blue eyes; until he remembered that really, he had Tom Riddle's features, not James Potter's. Surprisingly, Riddle looked like James Potter to a point, and Harry really could pass off as a Potter.  
  
It was while he watched his mum one night as she was watching James and himself that he truly realized what they meant in that letter. James whispered just loud enough for Lily to hear, "I don't care if you don't have my blood Harry, you're my little boy, my son, and I love you."  
  
Harry came out of that pensieve realizing just how much both his parents truly loved him, not to mention how much Remus and Sirius truly loved one another and him. After coming out of the pensieve, he wrote another letter this time to both Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Moony and Padfoot, I know I just sent you another letter Padfoot, but I'd like you both to come to Hogwarts if you're not busy. Mum and Dad left me a pensieve full of memories that I've been looking through all day. I think that if you'd like to, you both have as much right to look in it as I do. That and there's someone I'd like you to meet. Well, and something I'd like to talk to Padfoot about with Moony available to restrain him from loosing his temper. Please stop by soon, owl when you can come.  
  
Love and miss you both, Harry"  
  
Harry called a house-elf who took it to one of the school owls to take to them. Then Harry left through the hidden corridor, taking his invisibility cloak with him just in case, and went to wait for Severus to come back. Harry smirked to himself and sat on Severus's bed, slightly laid back in the single most provocative manner he could find and waited.  
  
Harry didn't have to wait long, Severus was in the room shortly after he got there, looking thoroughly exhausted and worried. Harry smiled up at him as he walked in, making Severus slightly jump, but then smile back at him and say, "Well, had I known I wouldn't have taken my time getting back here."  
  
Harry just smiled and rushed over to hug him and then asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Severus nodded, "He wants me to talk to you on his behalf, offering you as his Heir, the place of his right hand man. He's offered to turn Pettigrew over to you to take to the Ministry to clear your godfather's name as a peace offering between the two of you. I'm supposed to convince you tactfully mentioning all the lies that Albus has been keeping from you regarding your own life."  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Well, it would be nice to have Pettigrew out of the way, and for Sirius's name to be cleared. Was that all he offered?"  
  
Severus shook his head, "He'll leave any of your friends alone, regardless of their blood, unless they stand against him or in his way. He also said that he won't mark you, as you're his son, not his servant."  
  
Harry just snuggled deeper into Severus's chest and didn't respond. Severus pulled him towards the bed, where they simply laid down and cuddled with one another. Severus eventually asked, "Did you look in the pensieve from your parents?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Yes, and I'd love to show it to you sometime. I've asked Sirius and Remus to come take a look in it if they like. My Mum put almost every happy memory she possessed in it for me. It was nice to see Sirius and Remus smiling, not to mention Mum and Dad. Although it is quite unnerving to watch yourself do something. I got to see my sister though, she looks like Mum, but she's got Dad's crystal blue eyes. Mum had a hell of a time letting her go, but they wrapped her up in her own invisibility cloak, put her inside an infant carrier and gave her to Linda and Garrett."  
  
Severus smiled and said, "Well I'm glad you at least got to see your parents happy, they truly were happy you know. I used to hope for something like what they had."  
  
Harry gently kissed Severus's cheek and said, "And you're still young enough to find it, so stop talking like that Sev. You never know, maybe you and I'll have that someday."  
  
Albus and Harry talked later that day, and agreed that Harry would accept the peace offering, but that no one outside of the three of them would ever know it. The next day Severus would take Harry with him to meet with Lord Voldemort. Albus gave Harry several portkeys that were activated by simply saying, "Hogwarts" that would bring him directly to Albus's office should he and Severus run into any trouble at all.  
  
Albus assured Harry that when he returned, he would be taught how to apparate. For the mean time however, Albus put a ring on Harry's pinky finger that allowed him to perform any kind of magic he may or may not need to do to get home safely. Shortly before Harry went to bed, a response arrived from Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Harry, Someone you want us to meet, ey? Who's the lucky girl? Or is it a boy? I see the cat's out of the bag on Remus and I. Harry I haven't told you before now because there have been so many problems fixing our relationship and getting it back to the way it once was. But we're slowly getting there. We'd both love to see whatever you want us to in the pensieve. We'll be by sometime next week, we miss you too. Love, Padfoot & Moony" 


	4. Meeting Daddy

Disclaimer: I don't own the book characters or plot line, however I DO own the plot line of this fanfiction along with my own made up character, Hailey.  
  
A/N: This is a response to Nagini's Challenge #5, and this is going to be a slash story, it happens to be more fun to write in my opinion then the mundane Harry/Ginny & Herm/Ron stuff. (But I do have stories like that too.) Couples are as follows (If any of this bothers you I suggest looking for another story): Harry/Sev, Herm/Seamus, Ron/Lav, Nev/Ginny, Dean/Colin, Parvati/Lisa Turpin, Sirius/Remus, Hailey/George, Fred/Katie  
  
Harsh Realities  
  
  
  
Meeting Daddy  
  
  
  
The next day Severus woke Harry up just in time for lunch, telling him to get ready to leave. Harry just smirked and pulled Severus right down into bed with him, kissing him. Severus smiled and kissed right back, running his hands down Harry's sides. Harry wrapped an arm around him and deepened the kiss gently pressing his tongue against Severus's mouth, which willingly opened and let the exploring tongue in only to be met with an equally curious tongue.  
  
When they finally pulled apart a good half an hour later, Severus chuckled and said, "Well, we've missed lunch and if we don't hurry we'll be late for your little meeting with your Father."  
  
Harry cringed and pulled Severus closer pressing a very hard rigid length up against Severus's own hard self and said, "Can't we tell him we were delayed?"  
  
Severus snorted, "If you think I'm letting you walk in to meet with him with a face that clearly says 'I just got shagged', you can think again Harry."  
  
Harry pouted and said, "Fine, then I'll just have to convince my Father to let me play with my Potions Master for a while."  
  
Severus frowned and said, "Honestly Harry."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "I was joking Severus."  
  
Twenty minutes later they were dressed in completely black robes, and on their way to the other side of the anti-apparation wards while Harry struggled to get down the last of a sandwich they stopped by the kitchens for. Harry had just finished the sandwich when they were going to apparate. Harry frowned and said, "You know Severus, It's still a little hard to walk here."  
  
Severus snorted and said, "Alright, imagine this: Minerva McGonagall, naked, snogging an equally naked Hagrid, while Dumbledore watches, also naked."  
  
Harry suddenly felt like he'd never get it up again and looked at Severus only to say, "How on earth did you come up with THAT?"  
  
Severus just smirked and apparated them to just outside the Malfoy Mansion, where Voldemort currently was. Harry looked around and asked, "Where are we?"  
  
Severus answered simply, "Malfoy Mansion. It's very likely that you'll see both Lucius and Draco. Try to keep from killing them, it generally takes all of my concentration not to."  
  
Harry just smiled and followed silently as Severus lead them to the front door. Severus knocked and almost immediately a blond woman Harry vaguely recognized as Narcissa Malfoy opened the door and let them in. Narcissa smiled warmly at them and said, "Welcome Severus, I didn't realize we were expecting you again today after yesterday's visit. How are you doing today?"  
  
Severus sneered at the woman and said, "I'm not here to exchange pleasantries, Narcissa. Where is our Lord? I must see him at once."  
  
Narcissa frowned and said, "Lucius and Draco are currently with him, but if you'll just follow me please."  
  
Severus and Harry followed her into a small library, where Lord Voldemort was seated in a rather large thrown-like chair with Lucius writhing on the floor under the Cruciatus Curse. Draco was standing slightly to the side, appearing as to be suffering the after effects of the curse. Narcissa bowed deeply and left the room. Voldemort looked up, not stopping Lucius's torment and said loudly, "Ah! Severus, my loyal servant, you've brought my son with you I see. Harry, how are you?"  
  
Harry, trying to keep up the pretense of accepting the peace offering said, "It appears I am much better than Lucius, Father."  
  
Voldemort smiled and said, "Excellent! You have accepted your parentage. How you wound up in Gryffindor is still a mystery to me, though I suppose it shouldn't be, should it Harry?"  
  
Playing a card that no one else in the room knew of Harry spoke clearly, "I had to beg the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. And now I rather wish I had allowed it to place me in Slytherin as it would be much easier for me to gain access to your servants, Father."  
  
Draco was staring at Harry in pure disbelief, while Severus kept up a mask of indifference and Lucius finally stopped writhing in pain on the floor barely managing to get to his feet. Voldemort frowned and said, "Why on earth would you want to be in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin?"  
  
Harry frowned sadly and said, "Well, Draco here rather reminded me of my cousin Dudley and I wanted nothing to do with anyone like that. You'll really have to have Lucius train him better, Father."  
  
Severus would have burst out laughing had he not been so worried Harry would mess up. He had years of practice, and Harry generally said too much with his eyes to be able to lie well. Voldemort however, did burst out laughing and eventually said, "Well Lucius, you heard my son. Train your brat better. Harry do come have a seat and we'll talk about Wormtail shall we? He really is a pitiful excuse of a Death Eater. Rarely does anything right. I'll instruct him to go with you in his rat form to become your personal servant, and then you can just hand him over to the Ministry."  
  
Harry, praying to every known deity he knew of ran full force at Voldemort and hugged him crying out, "Thank you Father!"  
  
Voldemort was apparently quite startled by this reaction, not expecting Harry to so readily accept him but wrapped his arms around him regardless. Harry quickly moved back, managed think of something to make himself blush, looked at the floor and mumbled, "Sorry Father."  
  
Voldemort chuckled slightly and said, "Yes, well, I can't blame you for being happy about getting to see your own Godfather more often now can I? Let's just remember not to do that again in front of my servants, is that quite clear Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Yes Father."  
  
Lucius finally couldn't help himself and interrupted with, "Excuse me, My Lord, may I inquire as to why Harry Potter is standing here calling you his Father? James Potter is dead, My Lord."  
  
Voldemort glared at Lucius and said, "This is not Harry Potter. This is my son, Harry Thomas Riddle. That James Potter adopted him, hid my own son from me all these years. And Albus Dumbledore knew! All this time! And kept my son from knowing the truth! Ask me such a stupid question again and you'll regret it, Lucius. Now, Harry, Severus said yesterday you were rather upset about this."  
  
Harry nodded, "Upset that I had been lied to, Father. It is rather like Severus has told you Father, everyone has lied to me most of my life about everything. Especially those retched Muggles."  
  
Draco Malfoy couldn't believe what he was hearing, Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter, friends with Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers, was standing beside him cursing Muggles and calling Lord Voldemort 'Father'! This couldn't be true! This had to be some sick plot by Dumbledore, had to!  
  
Voldemort regarded his son carefully and asked, "Would you like me to get rid of them for you Harry?"  
  
Harry had to do some quick thinking, yes he hated the Dursleys, yes they hated him, no, no one would likely miss them, but he didn't want them DEAD. Harry bit his bottom lip and unconsciously looked at Severus who gave a barely noticeable nod and glare as if to say 'You'd better bloody answer that yes!'  
  
Covering himself up quickly he looked at Lucius, who was coolly regarding him as if tempting him to say no, and then at Draco who was still looking at him with plainly seen shock and disbelief. Harry pretended to be asking Severus for something much more fulfilling than the kissing they had been doing earlier and answered, "Would you please, Father?"  
  
Voldemort smiled broadly and said, "That's a boy, just like you're father. Now, I was debating on changing the Death Eater attire slightly, what do you think Harry?"  
  
Harry furrowed his brows more to get control over himself rather then think about it and said, "Well, honestly Father, white Masks? Shouldn't they be black as well? They should be able to completely blend in with the darkness, not stand out like a hippogriff. I would think it would be more fun to sneak up on the victims than to just outright let them know you're there. Of course a nice blood red Mask would work too, after all, there is usually a lot of blood involved isn't there Father?"  
  
Voldemort nodded, "Of course there is, if they do it correctly. Unless they've been ordered to do it quickly, then no there isn't much. Lucius, have everyone change colors of their masks, we'll be wearing blood red colored ones now. Also, retrieve Wormtail, He'll be leaving with my son."  
  
Lucius bowed deeply to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes and said quietly, "Yes, My Lord."  
  
Lucius left like he was being chased by a heard of werewolves. Voldemort turned to face Harry and asked quickly, "Now, we'll need to figure out a few things Harry. I don't have anyone betrothed for you simply because I didn't realize you existed as my son until yesterday. Unless of course, you would rather the male persuasion? There are Potions available to have children if that's what you want."  
  
Harry inwardly cheered, he could have Severus on this side of the war. Harry bit his lip again and said, "I realized some time last year that I'm more towards the male persuasion than the female, Father. I hope that doesn't disappoint you at all, as you said there are Potions available."  
  
Voldemort nodded, "Of course, of course. Now Harry, is there someone already in my ranks that is suitable? Young Draco here would of course be thrilled I'm sure."  
  
Harry hesitated slightly and said, "I prefer slightly older men, Father."  
  
Voldemort chuckled, "Ah, yes. Experienced men then. Nothing to worry about there either, Severus you're single are you not?"  
  
Severus blinked and answered quickly, "Yes, My Lord."  
  
Voldemort seemed satisfied with that and asked Harry, "Would he do for you Harry? You don't want one of those dratted Weasley's do you? They're rather hard to convince to join any side other than the Light one, have been for centuries."  
  
Harry smiled, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief and answered, "Severus would be fine, Father. I have a feeling, Father, that were you to chance Percy and Ron Weasley, perhaps even Ginny Weasley, you would find them not so hard to convince to change sides."  
  
Now THAT got Voldemort's attention. Voldemort looked sharply at Harry and said, "Could you persuade them? Would they be loyal to me?"  
  
Harry hesitated briefly before saying, "I'm certain that Percy would, he's rather tired of being over looked by his family. Ron as well, though you'll have trouble with him if you try. I believe he fancies a Mudblood. Ginny Weasley however, has already met you through your old Diary, which Lucius gave her, Father."  
  
Harry tried not to hit his head against the wall for calling Hermione a Mudblood and vowed to ask her forgiveness later when they were alone and he could explain. He was however, trying to gain Voldemort's acceptance, and to do that he needed to try to show his Father that he could be just as loyal and vial as his Death Eaters were.  
  
Voldemort nodded, seemingly thinking this over before he said, "I'll not jeopardize your position, Son, to gain them to my servants. Lucius will attempt to lure Percy, I'll have no one sympathizing with Mudbloods amongst my servants so neither of the youngest Weasley's will be approached."  
  
Harry interrupted here, "Father, you'll need to recruit someone other than Lucius in the Ministry before attempting to lure in Percy. He rather despises Lucius due to the rather openly displayed family feud between the two families."  
  
Voldemort glared at Lucius who had just come back into the room with Wormatil, pointed his wand at him and muttered, "Crucio!"  
  
Lucius almost immediately dropped to his knees, trying desperately not to scream. After a minute he was released and Voledmort looked at Harry and asked, "Tell me Harry, does that old fool still trust you?"  
  
Harry prayed that this would work and answered, "Like he does his Phoenix, Father."  
  
Voldemort chuckled and asked, "So he does not suspect you are here?"  
  
Harry shook his head, and Severus answered, "He thinks I'm taking the boy for his school supplies, My Lord. Which I've already acquired for him to serve as an alibi."  
  
Voldemort smiled at Severus and said, "You have truly been a loyal servant recently Severus. I must say, my son has good taste in men in that he has chosen you. I must insist upon Harry's graduation the two of you have a bonding and wedding ceremony so that you are properly Harry's husband before you two start supplying me with more loyal Death Eaters. Draco, in school you are to call my son by his given name, and in private as 'My Prince'. Is that quite clear?"  
  
Draco barely muttered a, "Yes, My Lord."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Severus, Harry and Wormtail were leaving the Malfoy estate. They had just closed the door when Severus pointed his wand at Wormtail, who was in rat form so no one would notice, and muttered, "Stupefy."  
  
Harry put his hands around Wormtail's neck holding him securely before entwining his other hand with Severus's. Severus tapped the portkey and said, "Hogwarts."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Reviews:  
  
I'm glad you all like it so far. I hope that this chapter, Harry's first meeting with Voldemort, lead up to your expectations. Sorry it took so long, but I had to make sure it was perfect.  
  
  
  
Lai: in answer to your question regarding how it's possible for Harry and Hailey to have different fathers, it's really very simple. Harry and Hailey obviously are not identical twins, as they are male and female. That means that two eggs were involved, and at least two sperm.  
  
I'm going with the theory that Lily was kidnapped and raped repeatedly by Voldemort himself after a night of having fun in the bedroom with her husband, thus Hailey is James's daughter and Harry is Voldemort's son. Not that hard to comprehend, but if you still have issues with it I suggest you make sure to take a health class. I don't mean to be rude. but I don't know how else to explain it. 


	5. Talking With Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I don't own the book characters or plot line, however I DO own the plot line of this fanfiction along with my own made up character, Hailey.  
  
A/N: Happy Halloween!! This story has slash! (Don't like? Don't read!!) Celebrate Hogwarts style and make sure you watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone! (Philosophers Stone for those not in certain countries I guess)  
  
  
  
Harsh Realities  
  
  
  
Talking with Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Severus and Harry appeared in the Headmasters office, with Pettigrew in hand. Waiting to bring Pettigrew to the Ministry for questioning and sentencing was Remus Lupin, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Arthur Weasley, and three Aurors Harry didn't recognize. Sirius was in the room in his dog form, and barked excitedly when Harry and Severus appeared.  
  
The minute Harry saw Sirius he broke into a huge grin and held up the stunned rat. Smiling at everyone in the room he said, "May I present Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form?"  
  
Arthur looked at it with distaste and muttered, "I can't believe I bought that *thing* for my son."  
  
Albus chuckled and said, "Now, now Arthur. Did everything go as planned?"  
  
Severus smirked and said, "The Sorting Hat was right about Mr. Potter. Indeed, he would have done very well in Slytherin."  
  
Harry just chuckled and handed the rat over to Alastor saying, "Watch him, his hand's made of silver. If he attacks Remus with that hand I want him given the Dementors Kiss without a second thought."  
  
Alastor looked hard at the boy and said, "You ask it on behalf of Mr. Lupin, but not your parents?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "For my mother I would rather kill him myself to be perfectly honest. But I'll never ask it of the Aurors and I'll never do it, as I know she would not wish for me to become a murderer."  
  
Albus smiled broadly at Harry and said, "Harry I'd just like you to know that Hailey, Linda and Garrett are here. They're waiting for you in your rooms. I'll have Severus bring down Remus and Sirius in a little bit."  
  
Harry gulped and nodded, seeing his nervousness he added, "I haven't told anyone about how it is you came into getting Peter here, nor who Hailey, Linda and Garrett are. I'll allow you to tell Sirius and Remus on your own. Severus can help you if you like."  
  
Harry looked over at Severus, who to the rest of the room looked like he was scowling, ready to kill all of them, and 'glaring' at Harry himself. But Harry saw the concern in the eyes and the little spark that told him their activities before they'd gone to see Voldemort would be repeated very soon. Harry smiled slightly at Severus before nodding to Albus and leaving.  
  
Harry walked down to his rooms, took a deep breath and gave the password. On the other side of the door waited a girl his age, roughly 5'6" with curly red hair down to the middle of her back, tan skin and crystal blue eyes that sparkled. Next to her was a woman about the same height with long red hair that curled only slightly at the bottom, and light brown eyes and a warm smile, and a slightly taller man with blond hair, blue eyes and a similarly warm smile.  
  
Harry smiled at the three and said, "Hello, I'm Harry. You must be Hailey, Linda and Garrett?"  
  
Hailey smiled back at Harry and said, "I'm Hailey, this is Aunt Linda and Uncle Garrett. It's wonderful to meet you Harry, I'm only sorry you couldn't have come with me to their house instead of those Dursley's."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Please, sit down. Tell me about yourself."  
  
Hailey grinned and said, "I'm told that while I look like Mum I act like Dad. I absolutely love to pull pranks, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions are my favorite and best classes. I'm a Chaser on the Quidditch team back in Beaux Batons. Anything else you want to know right off the bat, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head and asked, "Is there anything you don't know about me that you'd like to know?"  
  
Hailey nodded and said, "What exactly has been going on here these last few years? I've heard rumors about a possessed teacher, a basilisk, a Dementor, an escaped convict, and that tournament. You wouldn't mind clearing those up for me would you?"  
  
Harry smiled and launched into the story of his life, starting with his childhood with the Dursleys, the truth about the Cupboard under the stairs, the Hogwarts letters, and the first five years of his Hogwarts experience. He was just finishing with winning the House Cup his fifth year, the first year of being Captain, when Remus, Sirius and Severus walked in through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry smiled broadly at Sirius, Remus and Severus as they walked in before starting with, "Hailey, Linda, Garrett, this is my Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, my godfather Sirius Black or Padfoot or Snuffles, and my former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin or Moony. Severus, Sirius, Remus, this is. . . ."  
  
Sirius interrupted with, "Let me guess, your girlfriend and her parents? Right Harry?"  
  
Harry blinked at Sirius before saying, "Sirius I'm gay."  
  
Sirius frowned and then said, "Then who is this Hailey and why are her parents here?"  
  
Hailey's breathing took a drastic intake before Harry said, "Our parents aren't here. Linda and Garrett Evans are Mum's Aunt and Uncle, Hailey Potter happens to be my twin sister."  
  
He'd let that information sink in before flinging the other piece of news on him. Sirius and Remus both moved for the chairs left open and Severus moved and sat next to Harry, glaring at Sirius the whole time. Sirius breathed out slowly and then said, "Harry, I don't know who those people are, but your Mum and Dad didn't have twins when they had you, they just had you."  
  
Harry nodded and then said, "That's what you remember. My mum's pensieve shows otherwise. Hailey was hidden to protect both of us from what would have been found out had Voldemort known about both of us. Especially if he knew my true parentage, which he does now."  
  
Sirius looked confused and asked, "What do you mean by that Harry? James and Lily had you, you're their son. There wasn't any doubt who's son you were that I can remember."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "You're right. There wasn't any doubt, which is why I was kept with Mum and James. They couldn't risk him finding out, so they used memory spells on anyone who witnessed Hailey's birth after they handed Hailey over to Linda and Garrett."  
  
Sirius blinked and said, "What are you getting at Harry?"  
  
Harry frowned and looked at his feet as he said, "Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, is my biological Father. I know from the memories in the pensieve that James Potter may as well have been my Father as he loved me as such and would have raised me as such."  
  
A feather could have been heard dropping to the floor in the silence that followed this comment. Hailey patted Harry's hand trying to comfort him, but it was Severus's hand in the small of his back that kept Harry from exploding. Remus finally mused out loud, "Well, that explains your Parseltongue ability."  
  
Sirius slowly asked, "Who told you that Harry?"  
  
Harry answered simply, "Mum and Dad wrote a letter, time-spelled it inside another letter for Headmaster Dumbledore. I've seen my original birth certificate, and my adoption certificate as a Potter. I assume the Headmaster told you that was Pettigrew I handed over just now?"  
  
Sirius nodded and then asked, "How exactly did you and Snape catch him?"  
  
Exasperated, Harry snapped, "His name is Severus. And Pettigrew was a peace offering between my biological 'Father' and myself."  
  
Sirius stared at Harry for a moment and then demanded, "Show me your left arm."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, but pulled back his left sleeve where the Dark Mark would have been if he'd been marked to reveal his pale blank arm. Sirius performed several charms to remove disguise spells and illusions before Severus barked at him, "He doesn't have the Mark, Black. I was with him the entire time he was with Voldemort this time. He wasn't injured or Marked in any way."  
  
Sirius finally sat back down and looked at Harry, then at Hailey and said, "Harry this is a lot to take in. I'm not mad at you, but I need to just go sort this out in my head for an hour or two."  
  
Harry nodded, not saying anything and feeling as if he was losing his godfather. Severus merely sat there rubbing calming circles in the small of Harry's back. Sirius got up and left, while Remus stayed behind, looked between Harry and Severus and sighed. Remus blinked and said, "I see you left something out when you were making confessions to your godfather just now Harry."  
  
Harry blinked and Remus chuckled before saying, "Honestly there's nothing I can do about it. You're of age, and there's not a single rule against a teacher and student dating or even marrying while still in a teacher/student relationship. I'd strongly suggest neither of you get caught by Sirius anytime in the next ten years."  
  
Harry smirked and said, "But Daddy betrothed us this morning!"  
  
Remus gapped slightly at Harry, who was struggling not to laugh at the look on Remus's face. Remus finally managed out, "Voldemort arranged your marriage already? Harry, there's more to this then what you told Sirius isn't there?"  
  
Harry nodded and Severus said, "He'll be spying with me for the remainder of the war. Voldemort's consented to not giving him the Dark Mark. In a way it secures both of our positions as we can now justify any time spent together as preparing for our marriage, which he's insisted is practically the moment Harry graduates from Hogwarts."  
  
Harry smiled and leaned into Severus a bit. The group talked for the rest of the afternoon, and then went to dinner with the rest of the staff and Albus. Hailey was introduced to everyone as Harry's sister, while Linda and Garrett were introduced as their Aunt and Uncle. Hopefully this plan of theirs would work, and Ron and Hermione would understand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviews:  
  
'Mes:  
  
I love my plot too ( Keep reading!  
  
Works well doesn't it? Voldie Shmoldie thinks he thought it up allllllllll on his own. Stupid bastard. That'll teach him (  
  
I reckon I could've sold tickets had that event even been acted out. I imagine Draco's face would have been one of someone loosing their favorite toy, while being beaten to death and kissed at the same time. I imagine even Voldemort would've had a hard time to keep his face straight.  
  
I much prefer the Slash as well. But hey, once you start something you should really finish it. Ya know? I'm glad you like my work, I do try to write well. Keep reading and reviewing! (Suggestions welcome!)  
  
Mnemosyne:  
  
So sorry it took so long dear!  
  
Kalih: Here's more!  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre:  
  
**Squeals** Someone realized that! Yes I'd be wondering too. Who wouldn't?  
  
  
  
Scrat:  
  
I have plans for Draco. . . but you'll just have to wait!  
  
Sassy 93 96 @ yahoo:  
  
If I gave you a hint you wouldn't read it silly!  
  
No, honestly though, I usually don't know. I've started one now that I've planned down to almost every darned detail for a few good years (story wise) before it wraps up. Beyond that I start with enough to get me through the first two chapters of my story & then go with the flow. Keep reading! I'm glad you like the results of what simply comes to me while I'm writing!  
  
Lady Geuna:  
  
I'm thrilled you like it. Keep reading!  
  
Moonlight:  
  
Thanks!  
  
  
  
Rae:  
  
Me neither! I honestly have no clue where it's going. (Which is probably why the chapter update took me so long this time. It was hard when I could only think a sentence at a time.)  
  
Janai:  
  
I don't do 'Evil Harry'. 'Showing the Slytherin side Harry' is what I do. (  
  
  
  
Cerra Snape:  
  
I'm thrilled you love the story, and please keep reading. Hopefully the updates will come quicker now that I've un blocked a bit of my brain/writers block. (  
  
MistWalker:  
  
Great to hear! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
The Kuro no Tenshi:  
  
**Grins** I'm just getting started. . . .  
  
Lunar Mist Darkness Eclipse:  
  
I have many evil plans for Draco.  
  
Things, in my opinion, had to go fast at first. They'll slow down a bit now.  
  
  
  
Npetrenko:  
  
How's this?  
  
  
  
Sev Rickman:  
  
'Course he is. He's trying to make sure the lovely darling boy who lived sides with him when the shit hits the fan. But like you said, that'll be remedied later on. Thank's for reading, review again please!  
  
Mnemosyne:  
  
Thank you! Keep reading! It'll get better I promise!  
  
  
  
Ephiny:  
  
**Laughs evilly** Yes, Harry is indeed showing off his Slytherin side isn't he?  
  
  
  
The Red Dragons Order:  
  
Well he WAS almost put in Slytherin you know. (  
  
  
  
Kday2:  
  
Don't you just love Wicked Harry's? I know I do. Keep reading, there's more where that came from.  
  
  
  
Tracev:  
  
Thank you!  
  
  
  
Lunar Bard:  
  
He's supposed to so far. He's trying to convince Harry to trust him instead of the Grandfather-like figure that Harry trusts in Albus Dumbledore. Once he thinks he has Harry roped into it enough, he'll return to his normal, cranky, full of hexes, bastardly self. Keep reading!  
  
  
  
Hippy Flower=Voldie's kid:  
  
Sorry for the wait, hopefully the next one will come out quicker.  
  
  
  
Princess Pearliest:  
  
Thank you dear (  
  
  
  
  
  
Elvin Goddess:  
  
I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love that part too!  
  
  
  
Kylee:  
  
Thank you Thank you Thank you!  
  
Severitus:  
  
Harry hugging Voldie was my favorite piece of the entire chapter, isn't it just brilliant? If one of the Death Eater's did it they'd call it purely suicidal. When Harry does it, it's looking for that 'father/son' bond.  
  
Ron and Hermione's reactions will be written in soon.  
  
Thank you for the praise, keep reading. By the way-I LOVE your work. And would love to see you update soon!  
  
  
  
Ryuuko Megami:  
  
I'm glad you like it, even if you disagree with it. I have issues with the whole Harry being someone other than James Potter's son at times. However I like to be vindictive and evil sometimes and this story just lets me have fun with that. Keep reading please! (And review!)  
  
  
  
Cyan:  
  
**Bows** Glad you like it.  
  
Yes, it's evil. But of course I can't just let Harry be that monster's son without giving him some good news too, now can I? 


	6. Adjustments with Brother and Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own the book characters or plot line, however I DO own the plot line of this fanfiction along with my own made up character, Hailey.  
  
A/N: There's slash here, don't read further if you don't like it. Hope you all like the new chapter! Reviews answered at the end. . . .  
  
  
  
Harsh Realities  
  
  
  
Adjustments with Brother and Sister  
  
  
  
  
  
Being the long-lost twin sister of one of the most famous Wizards in the Wizarding World is not everything it's cracked up to be. Or at least, that was Hailey's opinion. She sighed, watching her brother and Severus as they raced after the snitch on their brooms above the Quidditch pitch. The three had taken to spending their days with one another getting to know each other. Of course, Hailey often left those excursions when Severus and Harry forgot she was in the room.  
  
That she didn't mind at all, they really were perfect for one another. After Severus and Harry had reported back to Voldemort that Harry had a half-sister as a twin, they'd announced to the public that Hailey Potter would be transferring to finish school with her twin brother (all mention of it being half-sibling versus siblings was left out of the press release). The owls had been non-stop since.  
  
Sirius had finally come around to accepting both of them, but as he and Remus were currently running an errand for Dumbledore, he wasn't with Hailey now. Linda and Garrett were in their rooms resting from finishing unpacking from the move. So Hailey was left alone when Harry and Severus had taken to the skies for a seeker versus seeker game.  
  
It really was amusing to see Severus with the leather pants Harry had insisted he buy. The three had been shopping the day before in Muggle London, where Harry had purchased a complete new wardrobe. Of course, Hailey was like most girls and simply loved shopping and had come back with quite a few bags full of new things for herself. When in the leather store however, Harry had insisted that Severus try on a pair of leather pants, and Hailey had nearly died laughing at the look in her brother's eyes when he did.  
  
Of course, those same eyes twitched at the mention of any Owl carrying a letter for Hailey. She had received owl after owl from various young men, ranging from betrothal offers to dates. Harry had since charmed the owlry to deliver her mail to him first, sending howlers back to those trying to get Hailey to date or marry them. The papers had a field day with that.  
  
She had to admit, while an overprotective brother wasn't a good thing, at least she would know now that whoever attempted to date her would be serious as they were risking Harry's wrath. And considering his betrothal to the local Potions Master, and his friendship with the house elves that made their food daily, they had serious things to fear.  
  
Harry and Severus landed next to her stopping her from thinking any longer, laughing as Severus had finally gotten the better of the Boy Who Lived. Harry had finally found someone who could beat him without the Dementors to help. She grinned at her brother and his boyfriend before asking, "Have fun up there, did you?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "That's the first time I've been beaten since third year. And that was the first time someone ever beat me to the snitch. It's actually quite fun to have another seeker with actual talent to play against."  
  
Severus snorted and said, "Please, I haven't been on a broom in years. You really should think about trying out for a professional team."  
  
Hailey smiled and said, "Well I enjoyed watching you both. Did you ever get any professional offers Severus?"  
  
He smiled and nodded before saying, "I got one, but at the time I'd already applied for a Potions apprenticeship, and was busy becoming a spy."  
  
Hailey nodded in understanding before Harry interrupted what could have been a strained conversation with, "Well, as school starts in nearly a week, when are we leaving for Diagon Alley?"  
  
Severus smiled at Harry, and Hailey noticed a slight twinkle in his eyes when he looked at her brother but wisely said nothing. Harry simply wrapped an arm around Severus before continuing; "It's not that I don't enjoy spending my time here where I can snog with you without worrying about someone seeing that shouldn't. It'd just be nice to get it out of the way, don't you think?"  
  
Severus nodded before answering, "I think we could go tomorrow. And we still have to worry while here about your beloved godfather walking in on us."  
  
Hailey smiled at the two before asking, "Harry? What about inviting your friends along? I'd love to meet Ron and Hermione. Fred and George too. The Weasley's sound like a wonderful family."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I'll have to owl them about joining us of course, but that should be alright."  
  
Hailey grinned and stood before saying, "Well, let's get back up to the Castle then. Harry can owl his friends and Severus and I can play a game of chess."  
  
Severus snorted and said, "I don't remember volunteering to play a game of chess Hailey."  
  
Hailey smirked and said, "No, you didn't, but you will because you're hopelessly in love with my brother and you don't want me to tell his godfather about it."  
  
Harry nearly shrieked, "Hailey!"  
  
Severus smirked and shot back, "Well, I see Hailey Potter is displaying Slytherin qualities. Would you mind teaching your brother some of those?"  
  
Hailey snorted and said, "You're the Slytherin that's going to marry him. You teach him."  
  
Harry indignantly said, "No one needs to teach me how to be more Slytherin. The Sorting Hat thought I was enough of one to be placed there. The only reason I'm in Gryffindor is because I quite literally begged the hat to put me there."  
  
Neither Hailey nor Severus could come up with a remark to say back to that, so the three made their way up to the castle in silence. Hailey and Severus settled down for a game of Chess while Harry wrote a letter to Ron and one to Hermione asking them about meeting in Diagon Alley the following day. Once Harry was done he sat down in Severus's lap to watch Hailey and Severus play.  
  
Severus snorted as he wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him back against his chest so he could still see the board before he asked, "Comfortable love?"  
  
Harry smiled at Hailey who was clearly amused and also kicking Severus's ass in the chess game. Deciding to be slightly mean Harry moved his hips just slightly against Severus so he couldn't help but feel aroused. Severus groaned and held Harry so that he couldn't move before whispering in his ear, "Don't move another damn muscle unless you plan on going to one of our rooms this instant."  
  
Harry smirked and said, "Hailey, would you mind terribly if Severus and I turned in for the night?"  
  
Hailey briefly looked up in confusing and asked, "What? But it's not even dinnertime yet! OH! No, no I don't mind at all. You two have fun, I planned on going to the Library for a bit anyway tonight."  
  
Harry smiled and in a loving brotherly fashion, kissed Hailey's cheek before saying, "Thank you!"  
  
Not waiting for a response from Severus, Harry pulled him through the doors that lead to Harry's bedroom. Hailey just shook her head and smiled before she gathered up her things and walked down to the library, there were some things she just didn't want to hear. Severus and Harry moaning and screaming in pleasure, was most definitely one of those things. At least, not after having heard it one night when they forgot the silencing charms. 


	7. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the book characters or plot line, however I DO own the plot line of this fanfiction along with my own made up character, Hailey.  
  
A/N: There's slash here, don't read further if you don't like it. Hope you all like the new chapter! Reviews answered at the end. . . .  
  
  
  
Harsh Realities  
  
  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
  
  
  
  
At dinner that night Harry received an owl from Ron and Hermione saying they would meet them in Diagon Alley the next morning and have lunch together in the Leaky Cauldron. Severus and Harry of course left dinner early intending to get every possible moment they could locked up in one of their bedroom's. Hailey teased them mercilessly, much to Albus's amusement.  
  
Severus and Harry had explained their relationship to Albus, who had just smiled at them knowingly before helping Hailey in her teasing efforts. Needless to say, Harry and Severus were not amused. When the two left for Severus's bedroom after dinner, they left Hailey alone with Sirius and Remus.  
  
  
  
That was NOT a good idea.  
  
  
  
Within half an hour the three had completely redecorated the Slytherin Common Room. It literally matched the Gryffindor common room with a few things added on. The walls were all painted a neon pink, the floors were done up in bright orange carpeting, and there was a portrait of Godric Gryffindor over their fireplace.  
  
Their beds were covered in stuffed animals enchanted to say something overly sweet when picked up. Their bathrooms had been completely reorganized. The water had been enchanted to come out as chocolate tasting laxative. There were ducks enchanted to swim in the 'pools' without making any noise, unless someone tried to remove them.  
  
The best part of the entire prank was that once you walked in or out of the entrances to the Common room, your mouth would be slapped with a metal padlock that no one was able to unlock if you tried to tell a Professor or another student about the Common Room or the bathrooms or the bedrooms. They timed it to disappear completely after the first week of school.  
  
Hailey and Remus had vouched for Harry's absence to Sirius as he was in his room practicing on becoming an animagus. Which he had been doing in his spare time with Severus helping him, and making progress on. Hailey hadn't wanted to train for that just yet, as she really didn't have the need for stealth that Harry did now that he was both spying and sneaking around with Severus.  
  
It was utterly amazing to everyone who knew of his sudden spying for Voldemort how quickly the idiot fell for Harry's turn to the "dark". Harry had become close friends with Draco, and had his suspicions that Draco wasn't happy with his current position of being a Death Eater. He, Severus and Albus, had come to the conclusion that Albus would approach Draco about spying during the next year.  
  
The morning came and it was time for their trip to Diagon Alley soon. Harry rolled over in the nice comfortable bed, turning in the arms that held him close with a smile on his face. Severus smiled down at Harry, who he'd been watching for a while. Harry leaned up and kissed Severus gently before whispering, "Morning love."  
  
Severus smiled a bit wider and whispered back, "Good morning beautiful."  
  
Harry chuckled slightly and whispered, "Compliments already? I must have been better than usual last night."  
  
Severus smirked and said, "Oh no, my little lion. You may have been quite good last night, as you generally are every night, but that compliment had nothing to do with it."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? Than why. . .?"  
  
Severus smiled, kissed Harry lightly on the lips and then said, "Just felt like it. I should go shower before your godfather comes in to 'wake you' like he did the other day."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Well, thank Merlin for my Dad's invisibility cloak."  
  
Severus nodded, understanding the unspoken agreement that Harry had issued since the day he'd read the letter from James and Lily. Harry referred to Voldemort/Tom Riddle as 'Father' but only in the Death Eaters or Riddle's presence, while he referred to James Potter as 'Dad' just as he would have if James had survived the attack that morning at Godric's Hollow.  
  
They both got up, sharing one last kiss before Severus turned and left for his own rooms to get ready for the day. Harry quickly showered, and put on his tight green leather pants - Severus's favorites - and a black button down silk shirt, pulled on his black leather boots, attempted to comb his hair, and walked back into the common room he now shared with his sister.  
  
Hailey was sitting in front of the fire, reading through her newest issue of "Witch Weekly", in a tight black leather skirt short enough to make Harry's eye twitch at the thought of his sister going out in public in. The rest of her did nothing to calm Harry's now twitching eye as he went into Big-Brother mode.  
  
She wore a white leather tube top, which only covered her well-endowed chest, and then had strips of white beaded leather covering her stomach. Her leather boots, which Harry was sure would have half of Diagon Alley's male population Cumming in their pants, went up to just below her knees and almost literally 'hugged' her legs perfectly.  
  
Then there was her hair, if the outfit wasn't enough. Her now ringlet curled red hair fell perfectly at just below her shoulders, and was charmed to sparkle. Her eyes were suspiciously sparkling as well, and her make-up done perfectly. All in all, Harry was preparing himself to just start cursing half the Wizarding World when they arrived at Diagon Alley. At this point, she'd be lucky if he let her out of her sight for more than two seconds.  
  
Hailey looked up and saw her brother's eye twitching as he took in her outfit and laughed out loud before saying, "Harry, you're my brother and I love you. But if you try to keep me from flirting today, I'll hex your balls off. And then I'll castrate Severus. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Harry glared at her and said, "Fine. You can flirt all you want to. But if they start to make moves on you I'll hex THEIR balls off. I refuse to let my sister be used as some little boy's way into fame."  
  
Hailey smiled and said calmly, "That's all I'm asking for. Now, let's go get Severus and go."  
  
Harry agreed and they walked out the door only to find Severus about to knock on it. Harry nearly drooled at the sight, Severus was once again in leather pants - black of course - and a black button down shirt, which was similar to Harry's but not quite as it wasn't silk but cotton. Severus smiled slightly and said, "Ready? Miss Potter, I seriously hope you're not thinking of wearing THAT in public."  
  
Hailey rolled her eyes and said, "I've already threatened to hex Harry's balls off for trying to get me to change outfits. His eye only JUST stopped twitching. Try to get me to change, Professor Snape, and I'll castrate you without a second thought."  
  
Both Harry and Severus grimaced, but shut up about it the rest of the way to Albus's office for the only fireplace connected to the floo system. Hailey walked with them, nearly gloating at the thought of being able to silence both a Riddle and a Snape in one sentence. She wasn't about to let her brother dictate her life after not being in it for so long. She certainly didn't blame him, but fact was fact.  
  
Finally they reached Albus's office, Severus gave the Gargoyle the password, and they made their way into the office. Albus smiled up at them from his paperwork and said, "Ah! Hailey, Harry, and Severus! I hope you three have fun at Diagon Alley today. Do make sure you say hello to the Weasley family for me."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded before saying, "Of course Headmaster."  
  
They all said their goodbyes, and quickly flooed to Diagon Alley. Once there they looked around slightly confused, as they expected to see the Weasley family waiting for them. Harry looked around with slightly narrowed eyes for a moment before seeing a flash of red and realizing it was the Weasley family. Smiling, he pulled both Hailey and Severus over to the group calling out, "Ron! Hermione!"  
  
It was as if he'd announced a sale was on at Honeydukes, the Weasley and Granger families turned and smiled at Harry. Ron and Hermione rushed forwards and quickly embraced Harry. Ron managed out a joyful, "Good to see you Harry."  
  
Hermione was grinning as she said, "Oh Harry it's simply wonderful to see you! You went shopping! And look at you, you've gotten handsome! Seamus couldn't come today, but you know, we're going to have to set you up with someone just as handsome as you are now that you've given yourself a make- over."  
  
Hailey snorted, and then blushed as she realized she now had the attention of the group. Harry scowled at his half-sister and then said to the two families, "Uh, This is my sister, Hailey. And of course, I'm sure you all remember Professor Snape? He's brought us here for the day from Hogwarts."  
  
Severus looked distinctly uncomfortable with the group, and Harry solved that rather quickly with a question, "Professor? Did you want Hailey and I to meet you in the Leaky Cauldron when we're finished?"  
  
Severus frowned slightly and then muttered, "Are you sure that's wise Mr. Potter? We wouldn't want you or Miss Potter running off down Knockturn Alley now."  
  
Hailey frowned herself and then said, "Please, Severus, we're not babies. And I meant my threat before I flooed here, if the two of you don't back the hell off I WILL hex your balls off."  
  
Severus and Harry grimaced, and earned sympathy flinches from the males listening. Harry however quickly retorted, "Hailey you should really call him Professor when we're not in private."  
  
Hailey raised an eyebrow but nodded, silently. Severus sighed and then said, "Just be back before dinner. I have a few errands I need to run myself before the day is over. We will dine at the Leaky Cauldron before we go back to Hogwarts. And Hailey, do cover the hell up."  
  
Hailey glared at him and Harry's eye twitched in agreement with Severus's statement. The Weasleys and Grangers were watching in amusement at this point, wondering about the apparent change in relationship Harry now had with the Professor. Hailey ground out between clenched teeth, "I do not need to be looked after, nor do I need to cover up!"  
  
Severus nodded in agreement and then said, "No, you don't. However, I'm not about to cover up any murders your brother commits because of the reactions to your clothing that the male population of the Wizarding World is going to have."  
  
Harry's eye twitched again, Hailey looked between her brother and his boyfriend before sighing and saying, "Fine. I won't flirt today. Happy Harry?"  
  
Harry simply grinned, causing the rest of the group to chuckle while Severus snorted. Severus turned to Harry though and asked, "You have your wand?"  
  
Harry nodded and Severus smirked before saying calmly, "Hand it over."  
  
Harry looked outraged but Ron beat him to it by saying, "What!? Why should he hand it over to you?"  
  
Harry sighed and handed his wand over to Severus, turning to Ron and saying, "Because he's right. I'd kill anyone who flirted with Hailey in front of me, same as you would Ginny. However I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you don't have half the problems I will as Ginny has six older brothers and everyone with half a brain knows not to mess with her."  
  
Ron seemed to accept this and as he looked to protest again Molly jumped into the conversation by saying, "Alright, let's get started shall we? Let's get the new robes out of the way first. Come along now, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Hailey let's go."  
  
Harry winked at Severus, who watched Harry's ass as the group left for the store. Hailey stayed close to Harry as she didn't want her brother to freak out, and because she didn't really know anyone yet. Harry noticed George had looked at Hailey much the same way that Ron looked at Lavender and the way that Seamus looked at Hermione. He knew that Severus and himself looked at one another differently then most people did, their relationship simply couldn't be out in the open.  
  
Perhaps he could set them up with one another at some point? He introduced everyone to Hailey as they walked, and introduced them to Hailey. They purchased their robes without much trouble, Harry had quickly learned that George had come along to meet Harry's sister, while Fred maintained the shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
After going through the robe shop quickly, gathering up new portions supplies, and of course a quick shop to the Quidditch Store, they went to purchase their books. Even though Harry had already purchased his school supplies, he'd wanted to take Hailey to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys. It was after all, tradition to go every year.  
  
As they walked in, Draco and Lucius Malfoy were walking out. Both parties came to an abrupt halt and then Lucius said, "So this is Hailey Potter?"  
  
Draco was trying very hard not to look Hailey over like a piece of meat, as he nodded hello to Harry. Harry put on his best 'Lockheart Grin' and said, "Mr. Malfoy, Draco, lovely to see you. Yes, this is my sister, Hailey. Hailey this is Lucius Malfoy, and his son Draco."  
  
Both parties completely ignored the gobsmacked Weasley family as they took in the exchange. Hailey fluttered her eyelashes slightly at the younger Malfoy before saying to both men, "Hello, Sirs."  
  
Draco took the initiative and offered his hand to Hailey, who took the offered hand. Draco bowed slightly and brought it to his lips, barely touching his lips to her hand. He then straightened and smiled at Harry and Hailey before saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hailey."  
  
Hailey flushed slightly and nodded before removing her hand from his. Draco and Lucius left, both nodding slightly to Harry, who nodded back. Ron and Hermione threw betrayed, questioning looks at Harry. Harry smiled tightly at the Weasleys and Hermione before saying, "I'll explain later. Not here."  
  
Ron, apparently, had a temper that day. He walked over to Harry, grabbed his left arm, thrust the sleeve up and checked it for a Dark Mark. Harry raised an eyebrow and then said, "The man killed my parents and you honestly think I would EVER join him?"  
  
Hailey slapped Ron across the cheek and pulled Harry into the store before anyone could say anything. They could hear Molly Weasley ranting at Ron for not trusting Harry, and for ruining their day by bringing up Voldemort. Hailey and Harry both found a few books they'd wanted to purchase and bought them, before saying goodbye to the Weasleys and Hermione, ignoring Ron.  
  
George had mentioned stopping by the castle soon with Fred, which Hailey and Harry were both looking forward to. They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron where Severus was sitting with the Malfoys, sharing a drink. Harry sank into the chair next to Severus, who raised an eyebrow at Harry's rather dark looking face. Hailey pursed her lips and explained quietly to Severus, Lucius and Draco what Ron had insinuated.  
  
Lucius and Draco raised eyebrows at the dark mood Harry was in, to which Harry responded, "It's more I'm pissed that he's simply standing by what he's been raised to believe. He doesn't even question it."  
  
That appeared to satisfy their inquiry, though Draco's face looked thoughtful. After a brief conversation regarding further holiday plans during which Hailey, Severus and Harry had been invited to dinner with Draco, Narcissa and Lucius, they left for Hogwarts; all three of the small group breathing a collective sigh of relief after the first Malfoy/Weasley confrontation they'd been forced to undergo. 


	8. Dinners, Dates and Deaths

Disclaimer: I don't own the book characters or plot line, however I DO own the plot line of this fanfiction along with my own made up character, Hailey.  
  
A/N: There's slash here, don't read further if you don't like it. Hope you all like the new chapter! Reviews answered at the end. . . .  
  
I hope you all don't mind how long this took, considering it's a rather long chapter for this story. I had to write it though, so you all would have insight as to how Harry was actually convincing Voldemort of his allegiance. Hope it's worth the wait.  
  
Harsh Realities  
  
Dinners, Dates and Death  
  
Two days before the students return, Hailey, Harry and Severus flooed to Malfoy Manor for dinner. Draco was the only one present in their sitting room when they arrived. Draco smiled and said, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. My Father and Mother are in the dinning hall with our other guests. I'm to inform you that our guests this evening include the Crabbes, Goyles, Parkinsons, Zabinis, Notts, McNairs, Averys, Flints, Bulstrodes, Baddocks, Pritchards, McDonalds, Madleys and of course yourselves. Our Lord will be here as well."  
  
Harry muttered, "Merlin, it's a Slytherin invasion."  
  
Hailey sighed and said, "You'll survive just fine Harry. You are marrying one after all. By the way, when exactly are you planning on telling Sirius about your betrothal to Severus?"  
  
Harry shook his head slightly and smiled before saying, "When I marry Severus."  
  
Severus snorted slightly and then asked Draco, "Is there anything we should know before we go in?"  
  
Draco shook his head no and then said, "You're not the last to arrive either. The Parkinson family isn't here yet, and usually the Bulstrodes and Madleys arrive together so they aren't here yet either."  
  
Harry frowned and then asked, "Where is my Father?"  
  
Draco shrugged and said, "Probably the dining room with my parents and the other guests. Apparently they used to have get togethers like this all the time, My Prince."  
  
Harry smirked and said, "I've told you Draco, you don't need to address me as such unless my Father is present. I'm still slightly unnerved by titles like that."  
  
Draco nodded and proceeded to show the group to the dining room, where all of the loyal followers of Voldemort were waiting. Hailey was slightly in awe, as was Harry, neither had been to one of the Death Eater gatherings before - with good reason too. Severus offered Harry his arm, which Harry immediately took and the two made their way towards Lucius and Narcissa to offer their greetings.  
  
Hailey stayed with Draco, who introduced her to the others as 'Their Lord's Heir's sister'. He didn't need to really say anything beyond 'Hailey Potter', but there was always a chance that Voldemort might overhear his introduction, so he went through the formal introductions.  
  
Lucius smirked slightly at Severus and Harry as they approached. Narcissa seemed to straighten slightly before smiling at the two men. Lucius bowed slightly to Harry before saying, "Good evening, My Prince, Severus."  
  
Harry nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing. Severus replied simply, "Good evening to you as well, Lucius, Narcissa. Your home looks lovely this evening Narcissa."  
  
Narcissa pursed her lips slightly before she said, "Well I'm glad you think so Severus. The damn house-elves didn't get it near what I had planned."  
  
Harry nearly jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, he turned slightly and smiled before saying, "Hello, Father."  
  
Voldemort smiled thinly and replied, "Hello, my son. Severus, I trust you're taking care of my child?"  
  
Harry replied for Severus with a calm, "He's accepted our arrangement wonderfully Father. I must admit, I've found Severus to be a perfect match for me."  
  
Voldemort raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Lucius looked itching to say something when a house-elf appeared next to him and said quietly, "Master? Dinner is ready."  
  
Lucius nodded and called out to the room, "Everyone! Attention Please! Dinner is served!"  
  
Hailey stood next to Harry and Severus, who followed Voldemort into the table with the other guests. Lucius took the right hand chair of the table, while Voldemort took the head of the table and motioned for Harry to take the one to the left. Severus sat next to Harry, and Hailey next to Severus. Narcissa and Draco were sitting next to Lucius, and the other guests sat accordingly down the long length of the table.  
  
Voldemort stood and smiled at the gathered guests before saying calmly, "Welcome everyone! All of you here are invited because you are loyal to me. Just look at how large my inner circle has become in just two years! For those of you who have not yet met my Heir, you will meet him tonight. He was named Harry Thomas Riddle at birth, and then hidden with the name Harry Potter. His half-twin sister, Hailey Potter, has decided to remain loyal to her only remaining family and has joined our cause. Lucius is throwing tonight's banquet in their honor. Now, everyone enjoy the food, and after we're done here, a select few of you will be joining me on a little trip to honor a request made by my son."  
  
Harry immediately felt a sense of dread; his only request had been the deaths of the Dursley family. Headmaster Dumbledore had assured him that he had done what he needed to do, and in the end the Dursleys would be honored for their sacrifice to the Light side winning the war. After all, Harry had to prove that he was loyal to Voldemort for them to gain anything at all in the war, three Muggles lives instead of centuries in Darkness was justifiable.  
  
The meal went by quickly, Harry, Hailey and Severus were very uncomfortable until conversation steered towards Quidditch, and Careers after Hogwarts. Which quickly brought about the subject of Severus and Harry's upcoming Wedding.  
  
Voldemort smiled thinly at Harry and Severus before asking, "Have you planned anything yet Harry?"  
  
Harry and Severus looked at one another before Harry said, "The most we've done is decide that we want it to be a private ceremony, outdoors. I'd like it to be at Hogwarts, but I'd rather it be somewhere like just outside of Hogsmeade, or perhaps in Godric's Hollow. It wouldn't be much of a wedding if we couldn't arrange for my own Father to be present."  
  
Voldemort nodded and then suggested, "Godric's Hollow would give the impression to the public at least, that you wanted to include your parents somehow in the ceremony. And I could witness the wedding in the form of one of the other Death Eaters, I'll use Polyjuice or something along those lines, so you will have to make sure that security is rather lax around the wedding."  
  
Harry frowned briefly and said, "That will be rather hard to accomplish between my godfather and Dumbledore, but we should be able to swing something."  
  
Hailey offered, "You could always convince Dumbledore that you don't need any protection at the Wedding. After all, it is a wedding that will be filled with Witches and Wizards, mostly adult Witches and Wizards. You shouldn't need more protection than that of which an entire group can offer."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and was about to say more when Voldemort suddenly stood and sent off a shower of sparks over the table to draw attention to him. Instantly all the eyes turned to him, as he spoke, "The males of the following families will accompany myself to Lucius's Library. Harry, Severus, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, Baddock and Madley. The rest of you, please enjoy Narcissa's company, and I believe there is some entertainment available for those of you not chosen for this mission in the Dungeons. Hailey, if you'd like to come with your brother you may."  
  
Hailey nodded, and stood with Harry and Severus as they followed Voldemort into the library. Once inside the library, Voldemort sat in one of the plush chairs, and motioned for the rest to sit as well. Harry, Severus and Hailey sat on a cushioned bench to stay close to one another mostly. Draco, Vincent and Gregory sat on the bench next to them. Lucius, Darien Crabbe, Neil Goyle, Stewart Nott, David Avery, Alexander Baddock and Albert Madley took seats off to the side where they could see both Voldemort and their sons.  
  
Harry found it rather amusing that the elder of the group sat the same way their sons did, Malfoys were flanked by Crabbes and Goyles, while Notts and Averys sat closer than those not romantically involved really should, and the Baddocks and Madleys sat perfectly still next to one another. Of course it was also hard to miss the rather lustful looks being shared with Stewart Nott and Neil Goyle.  
  
Harry shuddered at the mental image that provided in his head and looked at the younger generation. Where Draco, Vincent and Gregory were unwaveringly loyal and showed no emotions on their face, it was easy to see the others did not hold the same control. Nathan Avery looked scared out of his mind, while Charlie Nott looked out of place and ready to find a room in the Manor to hide in.  
  
Malcolm Baddock looked excited, and ready to start throwing around curses at the first Muggle he saw, and his younger brother Leonard looked just as excited as his older brother. Daniel Madley, Harry knew, was about to start his second year in Gryffindor, and would likely become someone that Harry would be able to turn against Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort seemed to grin as he said, "Tonight, we will be attacking Privet Drive, in London, Surrey. Harry, Severus, you will go with Lucius and Draco into the first house, Number One Privet Drive. Hailey, you can go with them, or accompany me to Number Four. I'm sure you'd like to dish out some punishment towards the Muggles who abused your brother for fifteen years."  
  
He paused here and looked over at Hailey, who nodded in agreement with a slight sneer on her face at the mention of the Dursleys. Voldemort's grin grew slightly at that as he said, "Wonderful, Number Two will be given to the Crabbes and Goyles. The Notts and Madleys will take Number Three, I will take Number four with Hailey's assistance, and Number Five will go to the Averys and the Baddocks."  
  
Voldemort finished saying, "By the time we're done with those houses, the Ministry will have noticed, and you'll all need to take the portkeys directly back here. Of course, then the party will have to resume so that if someone appears to question anyone here, they find nothing out of ordinary. I will however, be leaving once done with Harry, Severus and Hailey so that I might get to know my son and his sister better."  
  
Harry wanted to scream, he knew that he and Hailey would both be expected to either torture or kill tonight, but that was what they both agreed to, and what they needed to do to win the war. Severus seemed to sense his discomfort however, and placed a hand in the small of his back, rubbing soothing circles.  
  
The younger of the group were given rings that would mask their age to the ministry, and allow them to perform magic without it being recognized through their magical signature. Severus, Harry and Hailey were given their portkey, as Voldemort would apparate to the end of Privet Drive, collect Hailey from Number One, and then proceed to Number Four.  
  
Once everyone else had gone Severus said quickly to them, "Do what you must, as of now it's us or them, kill or be killed. Remember that."  
  
They both nodded, and then Severus activated the portkey. They arrived in front of Number One, where Lucius and Draco were waiting. Number Two, Three and Five were already being attacked. Hailey grinned suddenly and said, "You know, I think I'll turn Dudley into a pig. I think our Lord will find that rather amusing, don't you? To leave little Dudders in a farm somewhere to get hacked up and fed to the other Muggles?"  
  
Harry burst out laughing at the mental pictures and managed to say, "Hagrid gave him a pig tail once. When he showed up to get me when I was eleven. Damn Muggles wouldn't give me my Hogwarts Letter, oh but we don't have time for that story. I'll have to tell you some other time."  
  
Voldemort had apparently appeared as he said that, because Voldemort's voice came from behind Harry, "Those filthy Muggles did WHAT?"  
  
Harry turned and said, "Oh! Hello Father. I was just telling them that they wouldn't let me have my Hogwarts Letter when it first came."  
  
Voldemort shook his head and said, "You'll have to tell me later. Hailey, come with me."  
  
Hailey nodded and replied, "Yes, My Lord."  
  
They both disappeared, walking towards Number Four, and leaving Severus and Harry alone with Lucius and Draco. Lucius smirked and said, "Severus, I think Harry and Draco should handle this while we watch, don't you?"  
  
Severus smirked back and said, "Of course."  
  
Harry and Draco rolled their eyes and Harry blasted down the front door. They walked in the house to find that a young couple, from what Harry could tell somewhere in their late twenties, was sitting watching Television. There were pictures of Children on the walls, so Harry, with a sudden thought of intuition, suggested that he and Severus take care of the upstairs, while Lucius and Draco took care of the young couple.  
  
Once upstairs, Harry turned to Severus, who nodded and handed him vials of the potion, 'Draught of the Living Death'. Harry went to the rooms immediately that looked like children's rooms, and Severus closed himself off in the bathroom to contact Albus and the Order, so they would know that they had to stall at house One and Four at Privet Drive, where Order Agents were present.  
  
Harry opened the door to the room and smiled at the twin boys who were playing with their trucks. He pulled off his mask and gave them each a vial of potion all the while saying, "Hi there, now, I'm a member of something called The Order of the Phoenix, and right now I need you to trust me and take these potions, because if you don't and someone else comes in here, I have to kill you, and I don't want to do that. Okay?"  
  
Both boys nodded and swallowed the potions; they couldn't have been older than six. Harry said quietly at each boy, "Stupefy".  
  
Then fired two random, loud curses in quick succession so that Draco and Lucius would hear, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Smiling at having outsmarted the idiots, he left the room and went to the next room, where there was a baby girl who looked no older than four or maybe five months. He gave her the potion, whispered the stunning spell, and fired another loud, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Going into the last room, he opened it to find a three-year-old girl staring back at him. She looked up and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I don't have time to answer you sweetheart, I need you to take this potion, because if someone else comes in here, I have to kill you. You understand, right?"  
  
She nodded and asked, "Why?"  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "Take the potion, I'll answer you later, okay?"  
  
She looked hesitant, and like she was going to say no, to which Harry didn't give her a chance, he tilted her head back, pinched her nose and forced the potion down her throat. Once she was done swallowing and sputtering, he whispered the stunning curse and decided to yell out a different curse so the Malfoys could report to Voldemort he had actually tortured someone, "Crucio!"  
  
Watching it dissipate into the wall he waited a few minutes, trying to ignore the screams drifting up the staircase, and then he yelled out, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
That was of course, when Severus showed up and said quietly, "Everything alright?"  
  
Harry nodded and Severus said, "Good. That's four children we saved then. Albus knows that anyone on the second floor was administered the draft, they'll be in my quarters when we get back to Hogwarts, with Albus and your Aunt and Uncle, possibly Remus and Black as well."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Then we'd best get down and inform them I've completed my 'mission'. Don't want them to get suspicious."  
  
Severus smiled and kissed Harry before saying, "Let's go then."  
  
The two walked down stairs to see an utterly disgusting sight, Draco was obviously using the imperious curse, and the husband was slowly cutting the wife apart. Harry felt like he was going to be sick, especially when he saw that Lucius was in the process of raping the wife, and encouraging Draco.  
  
Just as they walked in, Lucius seemed to orgasm and pulled off the Muggle. Severus frowned, and said, "Lucius, the Ministry will be here soon. There were four children, they've been taken care of."  
  
Lucius smirked and said, "Oh, I heard perfectly well. Four Killing Curses, and one Crucio. Your father will be proud, My Prince."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I can only hope, Lucius."  
  
Lucius turned and said, "Draco, kill them both and let's go."  
  
Draco responded in a monotone voice, "Yes, Father."  
  
After two killing curses, the group of four took out their portkeys and left. When they arrived, Voldemort and Hailey were already there, both wearing smirks. Hailey jumped up and ran to Harry, hugging him and saying loudly, "Oh you should have seen it Harry! I turned Dudley into a pig and we stopped at a little farm in Dover before coming back to make sure he'd get carved up!"  
  
Then she whispered, "Don't worry, I remember which one, and he won't have to die this way at least."  
  
Harry nodded and smiled before saying, "That's wonderful. Father? What of the others?"  
  
Voldemort smiled and said, "They're quite dead, my son. No need to worry. Did you enjoy your first mission?"  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "Yes, Father. There were four Muggle children upstairs, Draco took care of their parents while I took care of them."  
  
Voldemort nodded and turned to the others who were arriving. The rest of the meeting didn't last long, and soon Voldemort left, apparating away with Harry, Hailey and Severus. They only stayed a moment, to update Voldemort on the Order's movements, and to get orders for when to next meet.  
  
Severus, Harry and Hailey used the portkey and landed in Severus's rooms. Albus was waiting for them and smiled before asking, "How did everything go?"  
  
Hailey smiled back before saying, "I turned Dudley into a pig. Convinced Voldie it was some sort of poetic justice for all the food Dudley kept from Harry while they were growing up. We dropped him off in a farm to be slaughtered within the next few days."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "I'll have you tell Sirius about the farm so that we can get him before that happens. And how did the rest of the mission go?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Well you should have four children around here somewhere from Severus and I."  
  
Albus smiled back and nodded before saying, "Yes, they're sleeping in your rooms actually. All safe and sound. They are understandably upset about their parents. Linda and Garrett are with them. I assume you would be willing to spend the night in Severus's rooms?"  
  
Harry flushed, but nodded in agreement. Albus smiled and said, "That will be all then. Get some rest."  
  
Albus left, and Hailey followed to her own rooms. Severus and Harry smiled at one another before heading towards the bedroom. After taking showers they went to bed, both glad to be done with the day, wrapped up in one another's arms and completely oblivious to the rest of the world.  
  
The next morning Albus informed Severus and Harry that the children, named Jacob, Joshua, Charity and Rhonda, had already left with Linda, Garrett, and Professor McGonagall for a safe location in America. Hailey, however, was nowhere to be found, as she was busy getting ready for a date with George.  
  
Remus and Sirius left shortly after lunch for the Ministry, as Sirius's trial was to happen the following day and the two would spend the time between now and then giving their testimony. And of course, that left Harry and Severus alone to plan a special night for just the two of them before classes started up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, it's a choppy ending, but I honestly couldn't figure out any other way to end the darn thing. I know it's been a while since I've updated this one; I just wanted to get it out. :) Anyhow, hope you all like it. Here's the Review Responses.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Rae: Thanks for reading! Keep reading!  
  
The Red Dragons Order: Glad you like it, and keep reading! Hailey will be hooked up soon, don't worry. This chapter should give you insight as to whom she'll be hooked up with. Ron and Hermione's reactions will be in the next chapter to all the news, and you don't want to miss it!  
  
sk8reagle: I hope this one sheds some light on how Hailey feels about all of this. If not, the next one will I think more than this one does.  
  
'Mes: I had tried to make Sirius's reaction to the news as realistic as possible. Most people write his reaction to news like this being that he flies off the handle and never talks to Harry again. While irrational and prone to angry bursts, Sirius loves his godson, period. Why the hell else would he live off rats for a year? That is massive love and dedication there. I love my goddaughter, but you wouldn't see me living off rats. Then again, I'm not a Wizard on the run from the law - in both worlds. Anyhow, Harry's friends reactions will be in the next chapter. Ron's reaction. . . .well, let's just say, you really, really want to read this next chapter. (Of course that's only if you don't really care for Ron. I, personally, view him as another Wormtail in the making. But that's my opinion.)  
  
npetrenko: Thanks! Keep reading, and don't forget to review!  
  
kalih: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Don't forget to review!  
  
Josepotter: Here's another one, hope you like it!  
  
Janai: Hope this chapter is to your liking. Keep reading, and review!  
  
Lillie chan: Thank you! Keep reading! And don't forget to review!  
  
Selina: I like to think he is human. Of course with an armful of horny Harry Potter, er, Riddle, I can't imagine he had much of an option that night. God what I would give to be a fly on the wall in that room. . .  
  
Princess Pearliest: I hope this is good enough for ya. Keep reading, and review!  
  
WittchWay: Thanks! Keep reading, and don't forget to review.  
  
Tima: Glad you're enjoying it. Don't forget to keep reviewing!  
  
SilverMoon: I'm thrilled you like it. By the way, I rather enjoy your stories too. Keep reviewing! :)  
  
Tidmag: While it would have been ideal for the Evanses not to be there at all, they needed to know because Hailey needed to know. Aside from that, Hailey is practically their daughter as they've raised her for the past what, sixteen years? Anyhow, I felt it was necessary that they knew. Compared to the amount of 'My Lord's that come from the Death Eaters, I don't think I over-did the 'Father's. About the supplies, Hailey didn't have hers, and Harry always goes with the Weasleys. To break tradition like that would raise suspicion more than if Draco and Lucius saw. At least that's what I think. Hope you like these other chapters as well, keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Luna Rose and Phoenix Child: I'm glad you like it. Don't we all wish we had a Potions Master of our own?  
  
Cat Samwise: Not 'Dark' persay, more like 'Slytherin'. I'm glad you're enjoying it, please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Chibi: hope this one works for you. :)  
  
Frankie the Wonder Weiner Dog: I'm glad to hear that. I hope you keep with it as I write it!  
  
Nabiki: Well, I hope this chapter answers that question. I'm still not sure what I'm doing with Draco's romantic life. However, the next few chapters will show some very, very interesting changes.  
  
Petunia812002: Sorry this one took so long, hopefully the next one will be quicker. Glad you like it though.  
  
PMR: The disclaimer, I believe, is something required by Fanfiction.net, to ensure people realize that I am not JK Rowling writing on the internet for the benefit of her readers. (Although, if she is reading this, that would be a **Splendid** idea!) Am I going to do something about it if you do use them? No. I might find it hilarious, actually. Not to mention I'd view it as a compliment, I've only seen people do that when the story they use is one that they really enjoy but they want to show how they think someone would have reacted, or how it could have gone differently. That's the beauty of Fanfiction.net, and other such sources on the internet.  
  
By the way - if anyone wants to do that for my stories, feel free to! I'd love to get a link though, just to see what someone else does to one of my stories.  
  
Myrddin Ambrosius: Thank you! I rather agree with you on that PMR person. Someone must have given them a bad vibe that day. Honestly, I think the disclaimers are weird, but necessary in a way. Whatever though, I'm sure you read my response to it above. :)  
  
Optional: I'm glad you like it! I am sorry it took so long to respond though. Hope you like the new chapter!  
  
RavenChickMoon: I'm glad you like my story. I didn't like slash at first, but I didn't knock it because I figured, hey, you gotta try it once before you knock it. Of course, then I read some Severus/Harry pairing and absolutely fell in love with both the pairing and slash writing in general. I have always written slash into my writing, but as far as reading, I didn't really like it until recently. I have a few really good slash stories on my favorites list, try reading them if you haven't!  
  
Jliles: Hope this one is worth the wait. Sorry it took so darn long! Keep reviewing!  
  
HPIceAngel: Well thank you! I hope I'm writing it tastefully, I think I am, but one never really knows. Anyways, keep reading, and don't forget to review!  
  
Apostrophe: Well, he will tell lots of people lots of things, but only the select few who already know will know the complete truth. Anyhow, hope you like this chapter. And keep reading! And reviewing! 


	9. Money Matters

A/N: There's slash here, don't read further if you don't like it. Hope you all like the new chapter! Reviews answered at the end. . . .  
  
I hope you all don't mind how long this took. I know you all are expecting this to have Ron & Hermione's reactions to everything, but that had to be delayed a chapter. I had to write this though, so you all would have insight as to what happened to Dudley, and of course Sirius. Hope it's worth the wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harsh Realities  
  
Money Matters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day of Sirius's trial, Headmaster Dumbledore requested Harry and Hailey come to his office for a small chat. Harry and Hailey left with Severus, and made their way to the office. Once there, Harry gave the password to the Gargoyle, "Swedish Fish."  
  
Harry still wasn't quite sure how the Headmaster knew about all the different kinds of Muggle candy, but rolled his eyes slightly as they made their way up the staircase to the office. Hailey knocked on the door, and almost immediately the Headmaster's voice called out, "Come in Severus, Harry and Hailey!"  
  
Hailey frowned and muttered, "How does he know it's us?"  
  
Severus and Harry simply rolled their eyes and walked in to see Albus smiling at them, gesturing for them to take a seat. They did so, and Hailey followed their example. Albus started by saying, "Now, I thought I should start by letting you know that Dudley has been safely retrieved, and sent along to his Aunt, Marge Dursley, as she was listed as his guardian should anything happen to Petunia and Vernon."  
  
At that, Harry and Hailey both smiled sadly, but nodded in understanding. Then Albus said, "However, your parents wills said that should they die, and all other possible guardians - Sirius, Remus and the Dursleys - be unable to take you in, or die before you're both of legal age - seventeen in the Wizarding World - that your care be left to me or if I judge it to be suitable, that you receive your inheritances no more than one year early at the age of sixteen."  
  
Hailey nodded, a confused frown on her face, while Harry's eyebrows rose at the wording the Headmaster had used. Albus smiled kindly at them and said, "Which brings me to why I've asked you to come to my office today. Before I hand over your Gringotts keys, as I want this to be done with before the Ministry can interfere, you both need to sit with me and go over your inheritances."  
  
Severus politely asked, "Should I be present for this, Albus?"  
  
Albus smiled and answered, "That would be up to Harry, however as you are marrying him soon you'll likely know all the details soon anyhow. I simply assumed it would be easier on both of you to get this out in the open with both of you at the same time. Then when things get closer, you can discuss whatever financial issues your estate has, or what combining them might do to both estates."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding and said, "Severus he has a point, you might as well stay."  
  
Severus frowned, but nodded and sat back in his chair. Albus smiled and clapped his hands, causing three folders to appear in Severus, Harry and Hailey's hands. Startled, Hailey dropped hers and had to bend over and pick it up. Harry and Severus just rolled their eyes and opened the folders and started to read the information with in the folder, closely followed by Hailey in their actions.  
  
The papers held surprises for both Harry and Hailey as well as Severus - who knew that the Potter family was wealthy, but obviously had no idea just HOW wealthy they were. Albus spoke out loud, "You'll find, I'm sure, that the actual home Godric's Hollow - James' ancestral home - is in Harry's name. James felt Harry should own the house he was born and with them in. Hailey however, has received Griffin Manor, left to Lily by her Great- Grandfather, the last Wizard on his side of the family, he married a Muggle, and there were no more magical children until Lily was born."  
  
Albus took a small break and then said, "You'll also find that the financial inheritance was split equally - and that both of you currently only have access to your personal accounts. The rest is in a trust fund for each of you, which you will gain full access to upon your graduation from Hogwarts. Now, do any of you have any questions?"  
  
Harry and Hailey's eyes were bulging out of their faces, they seemed unable to ask questions. Severus however was frowning and asked, "Albus, Lily once mentioned something about a villa in Italy? I'm sure they would still have it - why isn't it listed under the properties?"  
  
Albus' eyes twinkled as he answered, "She signed it over to Linda and Garrett as a 'thank you' for taking on Hailey. The other properties were divided between Harry and Hailey as you can see, leaving both with quite the inheritance. Aside from that, Harry's folder has an additional set of papers from Gringotts, as several people changed their wills after you-know- who's downfall, naming Harry their sole Heir."  
  
Harry blinked at that and asked, "Why would they do that? Doesn't their family object?"  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Quite a few have tried to contest those wills in court, only to find the court unwilling to take away anything that had been named yours. Whenever you inherited property, or vaults at Gringotts, the Ministry personally checked things over for curses and Dark Artifacts. I usually accompanied them and always personally checked any form of a library - books whether filled with Dark Magic or not are still just that, books, and the choice on those being disposed of is left to you, not the Ministry. There was one couple, who left you a vault with several cursed items in it. The ministry confiscated them, obviously, and at that time I had the money they left you donated to pay for their disposal."  
  
Harry nodded and then Hailey asked, "Are you sure these are correct? This seems a little much for a rather young couple."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Most of that is from James' parents. Mind you a good amount came from Lily's side as well. Andrew and Rose Evans only had Lily and Petunia, and Andrew was rather good with business. Petunia got the house that she and Vernon live in now, and her half of the money, while Lily got their belongings, and her half of the money. Rose and Petunia had a terrible fight from what I understand, shortly after Petunia married Vernon. Rose didn't want Petunia to have any of the things she'd worked so hard to keep up, but Andrew insisted they leave her with something, so she got the house. I do remember when they died, Petunia had a fit that drove Lily to near insanity - they were both pregnant at the time, and as I understood it, James and Vernon had to exchange a few words to get things sorted out."  
  
Harry frowned and asked, "How did you know all of this? I mean - I thought Mum and Dad hid all of this from you."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Yes, but Lily and James had the copies of their will placed in a vault, time-spelling the actual copy to appear as I received the letter from them. I had gone only last week to check the will once over again, to see if I'd misread the bit about you being their sole Heir. I had a hard time believing that they would accept that you would get along with your sister after Lily's problems with Petunia. That was when I found the actual will."  
  
Harry nodded, once again looking over the will, he had trouble believing that two people who he was basically forced upon, a result of his Mother being raped, would want to give him what they had. Even if they had loved him - surely they would want the daughter they actually wanted, and made together out of love, to have all of this, and not the living breathing reminder of the horrible act Voldemort committed against his Mother.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear those thoughts from his head - he'd seen them in the pensieve, both Lily and James interacting with him. He knew from watching those memories that regardless of the circumstances, both loved him as their son and would want him to be happy, healthy and well provided for. And judging by what little he knew about the costs of life, he would never have to work a day in his life.  
  
Of course he would work regardless, what else would he do to pass time? He was hardly going to follow Severus around in his classroom, or even stay at home like Aunt Petunia to raise children. Yes he wanted children, but stay at home all day with them? He somehow doubted he would stay sane if he attempted to do that. And the public would hardly allow him to stay idle; after all he is their 'hero'.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when Hailey asked, "Does anyone else know exactly what we've inherited?"  
  
Albus shook his head and replied, "No, just the four of us. It truly is no one else's business. Unless of course, you and George Weasley are more serious than I had previously thought?"  
  
Hailey blushed and replied, "We're only dating. As of yet anyway."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Of course not yet. Now, those are your copies of the will. If you would like I can place them inside a Gringotts vault for you. Here are your keys to the vaults, guard them carefully mind you. Now, Sirius and Remus should be back sometime soon I assume. I will let them tell you what happened, as I left early and did not hear all of the details. They were however, just wrapping things up as I left. We should head down to lunch then, shall we?"  
  
The group wordlessly made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, each of the copies of the will in Albus' office, soon to be placed in Harry and Hailey's vaults in Gringotts. Half way to the Great Hall, they ran into Remus and Sirius, who were both smiling and in human form. Harry and Hailey smiled at their godfather and Remus, glad to see them both.  
  
Sirius grinned as he announced, "They cleared me of all charges! Pettigrew is getting a Dementor's Kiss as we speak, and the Minister is personally over-seeing things at Gringotts while the Ministry compensates for all of my lost wages, years of being wrongfully imprisoned, and mental anguish. Isn't that great?"  
  
Harry and Hailey were both smiling as they offered their congratulations. Severus offered a stiff congratulations, while Albus smiled widely as he maneuvered the group towards the Great Hall for lunch. Once inside lunch became a party, in celebration of a wrongly accused man finally being set free, and allowed to carry on with his life, with his family, the way he should have years ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Severus' Potions Mistress: I have to say that I didn't think about it logically when writing the torture scene with Lucius and Draco. I didn't want to have to think in detail about it, but only to portray that it was absolutely disgusting. Sorry for the confusion. :) I hope however, that it was enough to show how absolutely horrid Lucius Malfoy is. Draco, in the scene, was detaching himself from the situation and following orders. I tried to portray that he was having issues with what they were doing, without giving away that he's actually starting to think about what it is that he's doing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
  
Carya, VB, Lady Maria & Jackie ~ Sorry the update took so long. The next will be up within the next few days I hope. I was stuck on this chapter, but the next one is coming along nicely already. :)  
  
RavenChickMoon, Sevy, Lyla Snape, wintermoon2 & Shadow Tiger: Thanks for the support. :)  
  
sev1970: I'm glad you liked it! Also, about Draco - I have things planned for that one and I hope you keep reading to find out what they are! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Sorting Feasts and Over Reactant Weasley...

A/N: There's slash here, don't read further if you don't like it. Hope you all like the new chapter! Reviews answered at the end. . . .  
  
I hope you all don't mind how long this took, considering it's been a long, long time since I updated. I had to write it carefully though, so you all would have insight as to how Harry was actually convincing Voldemort of his allegiance. Hope it's worth the wait. I'll be updating Changing Past Wrongs in a few moments as well, I just have to respond to reviews & post it.  
  
I apologize for the agonizing wait for any kind of update, but I have a long list of reasons, and have not stopped writing regardless of posting – though I'm finding it hard to continue with this story after reading OOTP – I must say that the whole concept of Harry/Severus has lost it's appeal to me after having read it. Anyway, I'm sure you're all curious so I'll sum it up by saying, lots of traveling, a ill grandmother, several cousins having babies and weddings (I'm beginning to feel like I'm behind as I have neither planned at the moment), my sister graduating & going off to college, massive family & personal problems & to top it off I was rather ill myself for a while. However, things are finally starting to look up a bit, and I'm hoping that I won't need to take another extended absence. I appreciate all the kind emails and reviews in my time away though. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harsh Realities  
  
Sorting Feasts and Over reactant Weasleys  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Hailey both sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the other students to come in from outside, and for the sorting to begin. The Prophet was having a field day with the Black –Pettigrew –Potter Family Triangle story. Sirius, Harry, Hailey, Remus, and several others had all been asked to give personal interviews, and rather than ignoring them and dealing with the constant nagging – they did one interview.  
  
The article it produced had been cut and dry, but honest and showed a picture of the four happily smiling for the world to see how overjoyed they were with the ruling. So it was of no surprise to anyone, when Sirius and Remus agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts together for the year, and possibly longer if 'The Curse' didn't strike.  
  
'The Curse' was what people affectionately referred to their problem holding onto Defense Professors as. Quirrell had started the pattern, followed by Lockheart, then Remus Lupin, then Alastor Mad-Eye-Moody – but not really Mad-Eye, merely the death eater Barty Crouch Jr., and of course last year's professor. Professor Aurora Lang had barely lasted the entire year; she had been a half decent Professor teaching them things that actually mattered in the long run before she had a complete mental breakdown from the stress.  
  
The Gryffindors had jokingly supplied the rumors that it was probably linked to having Harry Potter around – either the Professor wanted to kill him, protect him, or went crazy around him while teaching the Defense classes. But most people had to admit that while it did seem to involve Harry when the Professors left, Dumbledore had hired them – not Harry – and most weren't able to teach properly to begin with.  
  
The doors burst open, and the students poured in. Once seated, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were both glaring at himself and Hailey, while the rest of the table glanced in confusion between the two. Neville and Ginny were wrapped up in one another not caring that they looked as though they hadn't seen one another in a year instead of just the three months they hadn't seen one another.  
  
Albus Dumbledore started the Feast with the sorting, announcements and then he smiled at the group before saying, "We have one last sorting tonight before you start dinner. Would Miss Hailey Potter come up here please?"  
  
Hailey turned to Harry and hugged him, smiling as he whispered, "Might as well shock them all and go to Slytherin if you like – But that's up to you and the hat of course."  
  
Hailey smiled, but turned and walked to the front of the room before plopping up on the stool and letting McGonagall put the hat on her head. The rest of the room waited for nearly ten minutes before something happened. Hailey however, was having a conversation with the sorting hat.  
  
"So, let me get this right, you just get thrown onto a shelf all year round, only to be pulled out to sing a silly song and deal with sorting brats – one day a year that is. Right?"  
  
"Yes, it's just awful! And I rarely have intelligent students to talk to, what with them being first years and all. Well, aside from when Albus actually talks to me."  
  
"You should protest! Don't sing next year! You shouldn't be disregarded so badly!"  
  
"You're right Hailey, I won't sing next year! I'll refuse! I'll throw all those sniveling brats where they actually belong and refuse to place them anywhere else! Your brother was one of the hardest people to sort – wouldn't listen to a word I said. And is he happy in Gryffindor? Oh no – the Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor belonged in Slytherin! You, however, would not be happy in Slytherin dear."  
  
"Well, I don't know about that, Toby, but I'll do whatever you think is best."  
  
The entire hall watched as the Sorting Hat (revealed to be 'Toby' to Hailey), blushed. Harry blinked, and chuckled. He could only imagine what the Hat was saying to his sister, and she to it, but he was sure that she was flirting with the poor hat. People around him looked at him oddly, but he ignored it. The hat let out a slight scream, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Hailey smiled, took the hat off her head and kissed it before rushing back down to where Harry sat, grinning widely. Harry smiled and hugged her in congratulations. Dumbledore stood, gaining their attention once more and started the feast. Harry and Hailey ate, talking to the Gryffindors around them happily, trying to ignore the glares from Hermione and Ron.  
  
The Feast went by quickly, and soon they were making their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. The only downfall to this in Harry's opinion was that he'd have to wait to spend the night with Severus until the weekend. Once inside the common room, Harry decided to find out what was going on with Ron and Hermione. Hailey walked with him, mildly curious but also supportive of her brother.  
  
Harry noticed the glares he was getting and sat down across from them before saying calmly, "Hello Hermione, Ron. How are you?"  
  
Ron and Hermione both glared at him before Ron responded, "What do you care, Potter?"  
  
Harry frowned and asked, "You would give up six years of friendship over what you witnessed for two minutes during our trip to Diagon Alley?"  
  
Ron nodded without thinking and responded, "As far as I'm concerned, Potter, you're a Death Eater, Marked or not, and the Light side is full of fools for trusting you."  
  
Harry nodded thoughtfully before saying, "If you think so Ron. You're not much of a friend you know, turning whenever there's the slightest sign that I may lean towards the dark side, or might be tolerant of things you aren't. Especially during fourth year and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Thank you oh so much for listening to my side before you judged me."  
  
Harry didn't bother waiting any longer for the conversation to continue, and left the common room walking towards the Dungeons to see Severus. Hailey looked at the red faced Ron and the agitated Hermione before saying, "My brother talked about you two all summer, how wonderful you two were. Especially about what good friends you were – like siblings he said at one point. Did you ever think about what he's been going through? No – and you don't want to either! Godric Gryffindor would be ashamed to know such idiotic people were in his school – let alone his own house!"  
  
Hermione bristled slightly, stood and left for the girls' dormitory without another word. Ron glared at her and said, "I have no time for people who do nothing aside from lie to everyone. You're no better than your Death Eater brother."  
  
Hailey, beyond upset at this point, slapped him clear across the face before storming out of the common room, and down to the dungeons to see if Harry was alright. She couldn't believe the nerve of either one of those two idiots Harry used to call friends. Especially Hermione – wasn't she supposed to be intelligent?  
  
When Hailey reached Severus' rooms, she walked directly in without knocking only to stop dead in her tracks at the scene that greeted her. Harry and Severus were sitting in the middle of a large group of Death Eaters, holding what appeared to be a 'back to school' meeting of sorts. Lucius and Draco Malfoy were directly to Harry's right side, while the Crabbes and Goyles sat beside them.  
  
The Nott, Bulstrode, Parkinson and Baddock families sat on the left side of Severus. Harry looked up and acknowledged her by saying, "Hailey, I was just informing Lucius of our small victory with George Weasley, and of course, his brother Fred."  
  
Hailey nodded and sat down next to Pansy Parkinson, unsure how to respond. Harry and Severus continued to lead the small meeting, giving various missions out to students and parents alike. Hailey wasn't sure when, but it was apparent that both Severus and Harry had recently met with Voldemort with the number of specific details gone into certain orders. She was only glad that George and Fred had agreed to become unmarked 'spies' for Voldemort, as it secured that she could openly continue to date George.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Before I even begin to answer these, the whole controversy over whether or not it's even possible for twins to have two different fathers – it is. I know someone who got pregnant, thinking it was her husbands child – and found out it was twins. However, when delivery came around 9 months later it was rather obvious that the one child had a father of a significantly different race than hers, or her husbands.  
  
Perhaps I haven't been totally clear on what happened – Lily and James Potter made love before going to bed one night, only to be attacked less than an hour later. Lily was kidnapped and then raped by Voldemort – in reality I doubt that in and of itself took longer than half an hour, but we'll give him a two to three hour window for yucks. That would mean that over the time span of five hours she had two men's sperm inside her, now for those that have finished a basic health class of any form, they know that conception does not take place the instant the man releases into the woman. It can sometimes take up to twenty-four hours, the lifespan of the man's sperm. Meaning it is very, very possible for this to happen – providing that when Lily ovulates, she ovulates two eggs rather than one as most women do. In this story, Lily ovulates two. It's not common, but it does happen.  
  
Now, I hope that I didn't offend anyone with that explanation, but there it is. Onto the actual reviews:  
  
ShaeLynn, HPIceAngel, Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda, MarsMoonStar, Cat Samwise, eol, Wynjara, Badassgothicgirl, Malfoy Angel, Siderius Cimmerii, Andromeda Snape-Malfoy, Hectate DeMort & tori: Glad you like the story. :)  
  
Jess16: I'm glad you've enjoyed the story, along with all the little twists I've thrown in it along the way.  
  
Shuki - aka Quickjewel: With Sev & Harry – they were friends. You have to remember I skipped 5th year, which is the year they became friends (In my version that is), and it's not real far to twist friends to lovers or whatever. Hermione knew about his feelings – so she wouldn't make comments about Snape, though she never did to begin with. I'm also quite sure that she would have managed to curb Ron's comments about Snape, especially in front of Harry. I don't mean for this to come across as a 'Dark' Harry fic, but rather a 'Slytherin' Harry fic. Perhaps I'm not doing that quite as well as I'd hoped.  
  
GothicFairyRaven & Princess Pearliest: Sirius' reaction is the next chapter, I'm still working on that one though. :)  
  
the-ladyship-writers: I'll see what I can do on the Ron/Sev interaction.  
  
biblios: I didn't stop writing no. But thanks for your concern, and the offer to help.  
  
Me! and you don't know who me is: Thank you for your opinion. After reading the 5th book, I rather agree with you. However, when I started this fic that book had not yet been released. And I said I'd finish what I started – which I meant, so there you go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
